Strength
by Cowgirl 101
Summary: Follow Kagome as she runs away from her gang of friends when Inu is told to kill her. Her power grows as she grows. Her body becomes the ultimate weapon. Kidnapping, love, blood and more engulf this story as Kagome find her way threw life. SxK
1. Intro

Intro: Never coming back

Intro: Never coming back

Wind swirled through the trees as rain pelted the muddy ground. Lightening lit the sky as thunder shook the earth. A gasp for air traveled through the stinging rain as a woman dressed in green mini skirt and white low cut shirt sprinted through the dense woods of Feudal Era Japan. Her sapphire colored eyes was wide and filled with fear as she heard her pursuer getting closer.

Her dainty feet tripped over a strong tree root that stuck out of the mud. Her screamed as her tiny body slid in the mud staining her school uniform. "God damn it." She scolded herself as her feet and hands scrambled in the slippery mud to get to her feet once again.

"I've got you now little girl." A boar youkai stated as he barreled through the trees. He roared into the dark sky as he leaped into the air towards his prey.

The black haired teen screamed as her hands flew up in front of her in reflex. Tears dripped down her face as she braced herself for pain that was coming ever so closer. 'Inuyasha.' Was all her mind could think of as her mind flashed back to what happened to get her to this horrible position.

Earlier that day

"Sit!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs while her fist shook at her side.

Sango grinned from behind her friend that was only covered by a towel. "Miroku will learn his lesson the second I get changed. You two will pay for watching us while we bathe." Sango snapped as she wrapped her blue towel around her tiny frame.

Shippo watched the scene unfold from the hot spring the girls were standing in. He smirked and watched the enraged hanyou climb to his feet with anger written all over his face. "We weren't watching you!" He snapped at them causing another sit to be screamed from Kagome's mouth.

"Then what were you doing Inuyasha?" Sango snapped at the silvered haired dog that was sprawled out at there feet.

Shippo rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of white from the bushes. He jumped and screamed as he swam to his adoptive mother. Kagome turned and looked at the scared kitsune that grabbed her leg and stared at the bushes. "Kagome there's something in the bushes." He cried.

Inuyasha grumbled as he rose to his feet once more. His golden orbs stared out into the bushes as he sniffed the air to find the intruder. A green nymph stumbled out of the bushes with an excited Rin pushing him from behind. "Rin you must…" His words stopped rolling off his long tongue as he stared at the half breed and his gang that stood in front of him. "You…what are you doing in the Western lands. You are not allowed to be near here." The green creature snapped pointing his three headed staff accusingly at the gang in front of him.

Kagome gulped as she grabbed her clothes and clung them close to her chest as she felt a demon aura growing close to her own. "Inuyasha?" She said as she backed up towards her secret love.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword that transformed in front of him as he watched his older brother step out of the shadows of the forest to glare at the younger male. "Jaken take Rin to the clearing." Sesshomaru spoke never removing his gaze from the 4 beings in front of him.

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken stated as he ushered Rin away from the scene that was going to quickly turn ugly.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes and into the make shift clearing for the hot spring. "What are you doing on my land half breed?" he seemed to growl out in his unemotional tone.

Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha with Sango right beside her. 'Very bad. I can't protect myself and worry about this damn towel.' Kagome thought as she clutched the towel tighter around her form.

"None of your business." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru deepened his glare at the challenging male in front of him. "It is this Sesshomaru's business to know what is going on, on his lands."

"We were resting for a bit and needed to take a bath." Kagome answered not wanting a battle right now between the two demons.

Sesshomaru turned his icy stare to the two girls on wearing towels and half wet. He sniffed the air to smell fear radiating off of the demon slayer but smelt confidence and strength from the miko that spoke for her group. 'She shows no fear. Hhmm…' He thought as he took a step towards the group of people causing everyone to tense except for the miko in question. 'Very…different.'

"You must leave this Sesshomaru's lands by tonight." He stated before turning his back on the intruders and disappearing once more into the shadows of the forest.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked away from the stunned girls and scared kitsune that stood behind him. "Where are you going?" Sango asked after the retreating hanyou.

"A walk." He answered bluntly as he leapt into the trees.

"Men." The girls sighed at the same time. Kagome walked back to the campsite and got changed before starting a fire for dinner.

Darkness crept through the sky as it flashed with light as lightening jolted through the sky. Sango grumbled as she tugged her sleeping bag under a tree. "Looks like its going to be another wet night. Better find shelter." Sango stated as she stared at the quickly moving clouds.

Kagome sighed and packed her things into her yellow back pack before lifting it onto her shoulder. "I better find Inuyasha and tell him that were leaving camp to find shelter." Kagome stated with worry glowing in her eyes. She moved into the shadows of the forest while her friends continued to pack.

"I better find out where that perverted monk is." Sango stated as she rose to her feet.

"I'll come with you." Shippo said as he ran to the demon slayers side with Kilala.

Kagome grumbled as she walked through the woods as she smelt the scent of fresh rain coming closer. Her hands worked through her hair as she pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Her feet glided through across the earth as she rounded the corner to the hot spring they were at earlier in the day. "Inuyasha?" She called into the creeping darkness that surrounded the woods. Her ears strained to listen to her surroundings while she walked around the forest in search of her friend.

A soft glow of light shined from the trees as a soul stealer flew through the air towards the pink light. Kagome sighed and moved towards the light hoping she wouldn't see her beloved hanyou in the arms of dirt and clay. Her feet kreeped closer to the pink light as she peered around a large oak tree that stood proudly in the center of the forest. Her sapphire orbs stared at the silver haired man of her dreams holding the dead woman once more. "You must kill my reincarnation to make me live once more. That's the only way I'll be able to come back to life and be with you." She whispered into his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha pulled away from his love and stared into her blank emotionless eyes. "Kikyo…I…I love you…" That's the last thing Kagome heard before she ran away from the scene.

Tears poured down her face as a flash of lightening lit the forest floor causing rain to fall from the dark clouds. Kagome's hands wiped her eyes as she ran around a tree only to collide into something fury. She gasped and looked up into red eyes that glared down at her. "What do we have here?" The youkai spoke as he went to grab the trembling teen.

Kagome rolled to her side and scrambled to her feet. "Leave me alone." She stated a little shaky as she took a weary step back.

The boar youkai rumbled with laughter as he rose to his feet. "I was hoping for a nice meal tonight." He said as his mighty claw swiped at the girl.

Kagome screamed as she turned causing the youki's mighty claws to rip her back pack off her back. Kagome sprinted into the woods as the sky cried on her causing her clothes to cling to her body.

Present

Kagome held her arms up to protect her face as the boars mighty claws swung down towards her. She huffed as a body crashed into her making them both roll away from the claw that struck the ground. The youkai growled as his red eyes turned to the two bodies that had rolled into the bushes.

Kagome's eyes snapped open to stare into gold. "Stay here." The male voice spoke as he rose from the bush and stepped towards the threatening demon.

Kagome scrambled to her feet as she watched her savior kill the beast with one swipe of his deadly claw. Silver hair pressed against his back from the onslaught of rain. He turned his stare from the dead boar to the female that stared after him in amazement. "S…Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered as she walked out of the bush towards the stoic male. "Thank you." She said before wrapping her arms around his waist.

The western lord stared at her curiously before he let out a warning growl causing the girl to release him. "You are not to touch this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's blood shot eyes turned to the mud as she bowed to the lord and said her sincere thank you once again. Her back straightened when she heard the trees wrustling again. Her feet spun in the mud as she turned to look at Inuyasha and the rest of the gang charge into the area ready to attack. "We heard you scream Kagome, are you…you?" Inuyasha stopped and growled out the last word when his eyes landed on his older brother and Kagome standing in front of him. "How dare you attack Kagome?" He snarled drawing his sword.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak only to stop when a black haired miko stepped in front of him with her arms stretched out to either side of her. "Leave him alone Inuyasha. He saved me for your information." She snapped at the enraged hanyou. "Unlike someone I know."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You! I heard you talking to Kikyo. I'm not stupid." Tears started to roll down her face as she dropped her arms down to her side. "I'm going home." She said as she started to walk away from the group.

Inuyasha stared off after her as his hands tightened around his sword. "What did you hear?"

Kagome froze and whipped her head around to glare at him. Water flew off her body as she glared at the man in front of her. "I heard everything you two said. I thought we were friends at least. I will not let that…that bitch come back to life. And you are a fucking idiot if you think I will let you."

Inuyasha stared at her with amazement. His muscles relaxed as he stared at her tear filled eyes. He stepped towards only to watch her tense up and her eyes widen. 'Fear, she smells like fear.' Inuyasha thought as he stopped walking towards her.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl with curiosity. 'She's scared of him but not me. Interesting.' He thought as he stepped in between them. "What did you do half breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None of your business, now back off." Inuyasha snapped as his hands gripped his sword once more.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala stared at the scene with confusion. "Kagome?" Sango said from behind Inuyasha with the others.

Kagome stared at her friends with worry and sadness. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore." She said as her eyes looked down at the ground. "Not when I'm in danger." She whispered the last part under her breath.

Sesshomaru glance over his shoulder at the girl that hid behind him for safety. 'So he is threatening her now.' "It is now this Sesshomaru's business as to why this miko fears you if she is going to come with this Sesshomaru and watch Rin."

Kagome gasped and looked up at the demon with astonishment. "What?" She asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"No she isn't." Inuyasha snapped at him. "She's staying with us and helping us find the jewel shards."

Kagome glared at the two men said what SHE was going to do. Anger boiled inside of her veins as a little growl crawled out of her mouth. "I'm not doing anything. I'm not watching a little girl, I'm not going anywhere with a man that said he was going to KILL ME, I'm not looking for jewel shards. I AM GOING HOME AND NEVER COMING BACK!" She screamed as her body shook with anger. She turned and ran away from the scene never hearing anyone call her name.

Everyone watched as she disappeared into the darkness. "KAGOME!" Sango called after her dearest friend as she forward after her. Kilala transformed and ran along side Sango's side. The fit demon slayer leaped onto the three tails back and launched into the air.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha who stared after the girl with his mouth agape. "I sure as hell hope that Kagome didn't mean that you were going to kill her." Miroku threatened before he ran after the girls with a tiny Shippo on his shoulders.

"Well half breed, how does it feel to loose all your friends and the one woman that actually loved you all because a dead human?" Sesshomaru asked before he disappeared.

Kagome cried as she stumbled to the well, hearing her friends call after her. She slid to a stop in the mud and stared at her savior who stood next to the well. Sesshomaru stared at the sad girl that stared at him with every emotion swirling around in her eyes except, fear. 'Why doesn't she fear me like everyone else?' He asked himself as he walked towards the girl.

"Don't touch me." She warned as her skin glowed a vibrant pink.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the girl in front of him. "Why do you wish to go home if this Sesshomaru wants you to watch Rin?"

Kagome stared at him with anger radiating off of her. "Because I want to go back to where I belong and think things over. I don't need to be somewhere where my best friends attempt to kill me or even think about killing me."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and stepped to the side. "This Sesshomaru can protect you while you watch Rin. You can leave and have the half breed follow you or you can come with this Sesshomaru and never see the half breed again." He proposed.

Kagome stared at the well with longing eyes as her thoughts zipped around in her head. "Kagome!" She heard someone call in the distance. "Fine I'll come." She answered as she let down her barrier. She stepped up the western lord and stood next to him while she heard her friends call out her name. Her blood shot eyes rose from the ground to stare at Sango and Miroku standing next to each other while Shippo ran towards her.

She smiled a faint smile on her clear face as she bent down and picked up her adopted son. She held him close to her chest as she felt Sesshomaru's demon cloud surround their feet. He glared down at the beings that stared after them. Kagome stared at her friends when her heart stopped as her eyes met with hurt golden orbs. Inuyasha stared at her with hurt written all over his face. She turned her head towards Sesshomaru and closed her eyes as she felt them leave the ground and fly away from her friends and gang of 3 years.


	2. Sesshomaru's Castle

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's castle and proposition

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's castle and proposition

The dark haired teen clutched her adopted son to her chest while she stared at the surroundings that flew by in a blur. She sighed and closed her eyes clutching the tiny kitsune closer to her. Her eyes shot open when she felt the ground under her feet once more. She blinked at the mountains that stood in front of her that seemed to reach up and touch the clouds. "Wow!" Shippo said from against Kagome as he watched the warming sun grow higher into the sky touching the green trees that grew off the mighty mountains.

"Come with this Sesshomaru." His stone cold voice spoke as he walked towards the mountains.

Kagome scurried to her side holding the tiny demon in her arms. She followed the silver haired demon closely glancing towards him as they walked. "We are here." He said as he walked threw a barrier that covered his castle and secret acres of valley that held Ah-Un and a few horses.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of the mighty castle that seemed warming as it stood in the suns morning rays. Guards stood on the roof and walked around the well taken care of property. Sesshomaru walked to the mighty golden doors that slowly swung open into the front room. Wooden steps lead there way up to the next level while a hallway extended to either side of the bottom of the stairs. A chandelier dangled from the roof shooting light down onto the glossy wooden floor. A giggling girl ran down the stairs with one hand clutching the marble railing.

The tiny child froze at the sight of her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned." Rin giggled at a high pitch causing pain to run through his sensitive ears.

"Where is Jaken?"

After the sentence rolled off the demons tongue he heard a crash from the second floor and then watched as a green nymph tumble to the ground. Kagome covered her mouth as her body threatened to let out a little giggle. Shippo smiled holding in his laughter as he watched the little green man stumble to his feet. "Welcome back M'Lord." Jaken said with a slight slur.

"Prepare two rooms for our guest." Sesshomaru stated before he looked over at Kagome. "This Sesshomaru is sure you know Rin. Rin, Kagome will be watching you during her stay. Now get ready for breakfeast." He said.

Rin grinned and ran up the stairs. Kagome followed the girl with her dark blue eyes before the tiny girl disappeared. "So…um…" Kagome started not really knowing what to say.

"You will follow." He said as he turned left and went down the hallway that led through past 4 doors before ending at a cherry wood two door entrance. His muscular arms pushed the doors open to reveal a red painted dining hall with a long black table that sat 8 people. Pictures of the past lords covered the wall with two windows sending there light into the room. "This is the dining hall that his Sesshomaru uses when there are no other visitors."

Kagome put Shippo on the ground before getting a better picture of the room. "Okay. This room is really pretty." She answered as she spun around in her spot taking in all the features of the room.

Sesshomaru watched the girl with curious eyes as he smelt her relax. "You will start watching Rin tomorrow so you can relax."

Kagome smiled and looked over at the man that has helped her so much. "All I am doing is watching Rin?"

"You will be making sure that she remains safe and I wish for you to teach her proper educate and behavior." Sesshomaru stated keeping his eyes locked onto the rare blue orbs.

Kagome nodded before glancing over to see Shippo jump up onto the window sill and look out into the valleys. She turned to walk over to her little kitsune before the man's non-emotional voice spoke once more. "This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you after this meal is done."

"Okay." She answered before she walked over to the little boy looked out the window. "Wow." She breathed out as she stared out at the valleys filled with wild flowers that had 3 mountains growing out from the blossoming flowers to touch the fluffy clouds. Horses galloped through the fields while Ah-Un flew through the sky towards a large brown barn. She watched as other youkai took care of the animals with care while guards walked by protecting their lords land.

"Look at all those flowers Kagome." Shippo said pointing at the mass of multiple colors that painted the floor.

"After lunch do you want to go in the fields?" Kagome asked excitedly as she stared at the flowers that swayed in the breeze.

Shippo's smile brightened more as he turned and looked away from the gorgeous view. "I would like that." He said hugging her neck.

She giggled and held the little boy close while she stared out the window. "Breakfast is served." A feminine voice spoke from behind her. Kagome yelped as she jumped and spun around from the sudden voice. Her eyes were wide as they came in contact with light purple eyes that stared at her from a bowing position. Her long wavy blonde hair formed around her face making her skin seem pale from her hairs vibrant color. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized as she straightened her back.

"It's okay thank you." Kagome said as her body slowly relaxed.

"Breakfast is ready my lady." The demon spoke sweetly. A red stripe rested under her right eye showing the only color on her face. Her slim frame dawned on a simple white dress with a black apron.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she followed the girl to her seat.

"You may leave now Elion." Sesshomaru said as she watched the maid push the seat under Kagome's butt and push her to the table.

"As you wish milord." She answered with a bow before disappearing behind a small black door that hid a corner.

Kagome sat to the left of Sesshomaru while Rin sat to his right. Jaken sat on the other side of Rin while Shippo sat on the other side of Kagome. Shippo's mouth watered as he took in the scent of the sizzling sausages and bacon that lay in front of him. Eggs laid in a yellow heap on each of their plates with pancakes stacked in the center of their dining plates. Sesshomaru took the first bite causing the rest of the gang to eat there plates of food.

Breakfast remained quiet and swift as Rin ran away from the table saying something about Ah-Un as she dashed out the door dragging Shippo with her. Kagome sighed and watched the two children leave radiating her worry from her tiny form. Jaken rose from his seat and excused himself before disappearing from the room. Kagome looked over at the lord that stared at her with his unemotional face. "Do you still wish to talk to me?" Kagome spoke first destroying the acquired silence.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat, "Follow this Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed once again as she rose to her feet that were falling asleep from sitting to long. Her head dipped downward slightly as she followed his feet to a room two doors down. Sesshomaru pushed the door open and entered the tiny room that was filled with walls of books. A desk rested in the center of the room with a large bay window shining light into the room on the opposite wall from the door. Kagome smiled at the room feeling herself drawn to the room. A couch rested in the corner of the room with a spot for a candle next to the couch for extra light.

"Please sit." He motioned to the couch while he sat at the desk chair. Kagome slumped into the black fur couch that was surprisingly comfortable. "Now, since you are going to be watching Rin this Sesshomaru wants you to learn how to fight and protect her. She will need protection and this Sesshomaru will be teaching you."

Kagome stared at him with a blank stare as her mind thought over the idea. Her glazed over eyes narrowed in on a book that rested in the corner of his desk. "What will I be learning?"

"This Sesshomaru will be teaching you swordsmanship. Your maid Elion will be…"

"I have a maid?" Kagome asked with peer excitement dripping from her words. Sesshomaru glared at her and let out a low growl at her rude interruption. "Oh…I'm sorry. Please continue." She gulped as she slumped further into her seat.

"Your maid Elion will be working on your archery and her brother will be teaching you agility." Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome nodded, "I will accept the offer." 'I need to learn to protect myself instead of relying on others.' She thought to herself.

"You may leave then. Elion will show you around the rest of the castle and tell you your schedule." Sesshomaru stated motioning for her to leave.

Kagome bowed and whispered her thank you before exiting the room into the dark hallway. She slowly inhaled a deep breath of fresh air before slowly exhaling. Her dark blue eyes looked up and down the hallway before she huffed. "Which way is it that I came in now?" She asked herself as she scratched the back of her head in thought.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really want to know what my readers think about my writing (good or bad). The story starts to pick up in the next chapter. Promise. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Rose


	3. Meeting a trainer

Chapter 2: Meeting a trainer

Chapter 2: Meeting a trainer

After and hour of going in circles Kagome found her way into the sunlight. "The sweet outdoors." She sighed in relief, relishing the warm rays and fresh air that engulfed her body. A horse's knickers brought her out of her world making her look towards the barn.

Kagome followed the sounds of hooves and smiled at the sight of war horses that galloped through the field. A wooden fence surrounded the grassy field that held only 6 galloping thoroughbreds. Kagome climbed onto the fence and sat at the top while the breeze pushed at her hair. Her smile brightened as she watched the gray, obvious instigator of the herd, buck and kick out at a dark bay causing the herd to scatter and gallop once more. She laughed as they flew by blowing her hair to her other shoulder.

Her eyes seemed to shine as she watched the gray throw his head in the air and kick his front feet out in front of him. A man with blonde spiky hair came out of the barn carrying to bales of hay in his arms. He froze in place at the sight of the woman that sat on the fence. He put the bales of hay on the ground and started to walk towards her watching as the insane gray walked towards her with his ears pricked forward. The horse's nostrils flared as it sniffed the odd being before placing his head in her lap. She giggled rubbing the horses head.

"That's odd that horse hates the world." The man spoke up showing his presence. Kagome jumped causing the horse to rear and run away from the girls touches. Her smile turned into a frown as she watch the horses gallop to the other side of the field with Ah-Un laying in the shade. Her dazzeling eyes turned to look at the intruder to come face to face with the same light purple eyes as her maid. She turned her head to the side and took in the man's muscular form and tan skin. A red stripe was painted under both of his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Ray." He said holding his had out to the girl that was turning to get off the fence.

"My name is Kagome." She answered taking his hand a he helped her down.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the fence. A couple of the horses aren't tamed yet especially that gray. You're the first one to touch him so far." Ray stated glaring at the herd that had settled down and started grazing.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said down casting her head as she placed her feet on the ground.

Ray turned back to the bales with a shrug, "It's alright." He said grabbing the bales into his hands. "So why are you hear anyways? None of the guest ever come down here with out Lord Sesshomaru present."

"I didn't know that." Kagome answered following the man around the back of the barn. She smiled when she came face to face with two large Clydesdales that were strapped to a carriage filled with hay.

Ray threw the last bales up and turned to see her eyes gleaming once more as she stared at the horses. He smiled a white toothy smile and leaned his shoulder against the carriage. "Do you like horses?"

"I love them. But I never get to see many." Kagome answered keeping her gaze on the curious animals that wanted to sniff her.

Ray walked up next her and placed a hand on one of the tan horse's shoulders. "Go ahead and pat them." Ray said rubbing the horse's muscular shoulder. Kagome's smile brightened as she rubbed the two horses faces gently. "Would you like to come with me to see the rest of the horses? I'm going to go feed them now." Ray asked as he turned to climb onto the carriage.

"Sorry brother but she can't. Miss. Kagome Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to get changed and bathed. We have more guest coming." Elion spoke sweetly as she stopped in front of the horses.

Kagome looked up at Ray with a bright smile. "I would love to come next time. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said before following Elion towards the castle.

Ray's eyes followed the new girl's body until she entered the castle. 'Training will be fun.' He thought before getting back to work.

Kagome followed Elion into the castle and into the main entrance room. "Your room is on the third floor first room on the right, right next to Sesshomaru's. Miss. Rin's is on the opposite of your room so you can watch her better." Elion stated.

"What about Shippo?"

"His room is on the other side of Miss. Rin's." Elion answered.

"What about bathing?"

"The hot spring right down this hallway the third door on the left." Elion motioned to the hallway behind her. "Do you have any other questions Miss. Kagome?"

"No. Thank you." Kagome said before she watched the girl bow.

"Your new clothes are set out for you. I will meet you in your room when you are all down with your bath Miss. Kagome."

"Thank you…and Elion? Please just call me Kagome."

"As you wish Kagome." Elion bowed before returning down the hallway they had come from.

Kagome sighed and went up the stairs to get ready for the guest.

Who are the guest? Let's see what Sesshomaru thinks of are black haired teen when he sees her all dolled up in her new clothes. Sorry if it is boring so far but starting the next chapter it will get very interesting I promise. I had to introduce everyone. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK!!


	4. Dinner Time

Chapter 3: Dinner time

Chapter 3: Dinner time

"There you go Miss. Kagome." Elion said with a bright smile on her face.

"Elion how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kagome." Kagome complained yet to see what she looks like in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I am not used to it." Elion said still showing her vibrant smile as she placed a comb in her hair with a white flower design standing out of her midnight black hair. "You may look now if you wish."

Kagome smiled and turned to stare at her beaming self in the mirror. She gasped as she stared at herself in the dazzling mirror that rested above her cherry wood powder desk. Her hair was dressed in an elegant bun with the white flower comb holding the masterpiece in place. Her eyes roamed over her slightly powdered face and red gloss that covered her lips. Her eyes widened at the silk kimono that wrapped around her tiny body. White bloomed out from under the vibrant red exterior with white flower pedals floating down the fabric to her hidden feet. The shining kimono hugged her curves in every right way while she turned to look at the dazzling white bow that was against her back. "Oh my god…Elion you…you did such a great job." Kagome said turning to face her blushing maid. She quickly wrapped her arms around her embarrassed made making her face turn a brighter red. "Thank you so much!" Kagome said happily pulling away from their embrace as she looked in the mirror once more.

"Thank you Kagome. You must hurry and join Lord Sesshomaru at the guest dining hall before the lord gets angry." Elion stated motioning towards the door.

"Oh…yes." Kagome said slipping on her white sandals to finish off thee outfit. He scurried out the door with Elion close behind her.

They walked down the stairs and turned to their left towards the hot springs. Kagome smiled from the thought of the best bathe she has had in years. "This way miss." Elion stated as she walked to the end of the hallway to stop in front of another two door entrance. Kagome scowled at her maid but quickly turned into a smile as Elion pushed the doors open to reveal a vibrant white room with a gorgeous marble table that could hold 30 people. Her eyes looked straight at the lord with her bright smile dawned on her face ignoring the stares of the guest that sat in there designated seats. Her stare went around the table but never found Jaken, Rin or Shippo only men dawned in military garb. She stood in the door way feeling her cheeks flush at the way the men stared at her with utter amazement.

A man with black hair stood from his seat with a bright smile on his face. His brown eyes scanned her body from head to toe before landing on her eyes again. His armor wrapped around his muscular frame with his blue kimono protecting his skin from his armor. A sword rested against one side of his hip with a whip on the other. "Hello Miss." The man spoke with a white toothed grin that showed his fangs.

"Hello." Kagome said bowing respectfully before joining Sesshomaru's side. "Good after noon lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stated with a bright smile before she took her seat next to him. She felt everyone's eyes on her making her feel uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru pushed his seat out and stood. "This Sesshomaru would like to introduce Miss. Rin's new stewardess, Miss. Kagome." His voice stated turning his gaze to her.

Kagome smiled and stood bowing to the guest respectfully. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a bright smile before sitting back down after Sesshomaru took his seat in his chair once again.

"Milord? How did you meet this human?" The man in the blue war uniform spoke up once again keeping his gaze on Kagome.

"She was friends with the half breed. Why do you ask Lieutenant Inuakki?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Such a beautiful maiden, I'm surprised I haven't found her on any of my travels." Inuakki spoke with a wide grin plastered on his face. "The hanyou had her Lord Sesshomaru?" The man asked turning his stare Sesshomaru.

Kagome shivered slightly from the presence of them man, letting off a scent of fear from her tiny body. Sesshomaru glance towards her before looking at the man once more. "This Sesshomaru will not talk about this any longer. Let's eat."

With his last words maids scurried out of hidden doors and delivered steaming hot food to the men that sat at the table. Kagome felt out of place as she slowly ate her food in the presence of Sesshomaru's high ranked military officials. Her ears tuned in and out of conversations as they arose. As she took the last bite of her food she noticed that most everyone left except for the Lieutenant and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood from his seat at the table and looked down at the girl that sat next to him. "This Sesshomaru and Kagome will be retiring for the night." A maid scurried to the Lieutenants side bowing her head respectfully. "Elizabeth will show you your way to your horse."

"Thank you for the meal milord." The man said as he rose from the table and bowed. "Good night Miss. Kagome I will see you soon."

Kagome shivered once again as she watched the man leave the room. "I don't like him." She spoke out loud before she rose from the table.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his unemotional face. "This Sesshomaru is happy for that." He stated before walking past her and towards the doors.

Kagome stared after him in confusion. She shook her head and ran over to the tall demon, "what do you mean by that?" She asked placing a hand on his upper arm.

Sesshomaru spun around as they exited the room and pinned her body to the wall. "Do not touch this Sesshomaru?" He growled while his eyes flashed a blood red color.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you meant."

Sesshomaru moved away from the girl and placed a hand to his forehead trying to hold back his beast that wanted to take over. "Nothing. Leave this Sesshomaru and return to your room. You shall find your friend awaiting you in your room."

Kagome smiled before running away from the troubled demon. His golden eyes flashed red once again as he watched the girl run up the stairs two at a time to reach her beloved kitsune. He gripped his head harder as her heard his inner demon growl out _'mine.'_

I'm on a roll. Well well well Sesshomaru has a little predicament. Kagome will learn soon enough what she is getting herself into. (Evil laugh) And what did that weird guy Inuakki mean by saying he will see her again. CREEEEPY!! Anyways. Review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I love knowing what my readers think about my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Walk Under The Crescent Moon

This chapter may consist of some out of character moves and words

This chapter may consist of some out of character moves and words. I tried to put everything together in my head and fit it into this chapter the best I could to fit the characters.

Chapter 4: Walk Under The Crescent Moon

A light breeze blew through the hallways of the creaking castle sending a slight chill in the air. Kagome laid in her light blue silk night gowned basking in the moon light glow. She sighed while she stared at the ceiling. Her arms were folded under head that rested against the feather pillows that covered the top of her queen sized bed. She rolled onto her side turning her amazing blue eyes towards the window. She smiled at the sight of shining stars and shining white crescent moon. She swung her legs over her blue satin bed and walked towards her cherry wood dresser. She smiled when she swung it open to see her school uniform hanging up cleaner than she's ever scene it before.

She quickly tugged on her uniform and walked to her door. Her door cracked open letting her head slowly stuck out the door to grin at the sight of no one. She tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs towards the fields. Her bare feet touched the cold wet grass making her grin wider. She giggled as she spun around in the grass hoping to get her energy out. Her eyes glistened as the moon beamed down on the girl as the water from the grass picked up from around her feet. She giggled as she fell backwards into the wet grass and sighed as her eyes stared up at the tiny lights that filled the sky.

"What are you doing out here Miss. Kagome so late at night?" A male voice spoke sounding a little tired.

Kagome shot up and spun around to come face to face with Ray's tired purple eyes. "Oh…I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come outside. It's so nice." Kagome answered as she turned her eyes back up towards the stars.

Ray smiled and joined her side wearing only a pair of baggy black karate pants and a pull over white shirt that was cut in the center to show off his broad chest. "You haven't seen anything until you go to Tsukihana (moon flower) Lake on a full moon." Ray said rubbing his head.

"Is that the place where those rare white flowers bloom on a full moon?" Kagome asked curiously turning her attention to the man next to her.

"Yes. The Shirohana (white flower) grows only at that lake and blooms only on a full moon. But how did you know of this? Lord Sesshomaru owns the lake and allows know one near its premises?"

Kagome averted her stare from the man that stood next to her to the castle. "A guess." She lied as her eyes landed on a blur of silver as it disappeared inside the castle. "Why you little?" She growled as she started to walk away from the sleepy demon.

"Goodnight Miss. Kagome." Ray said as he watched her walk away from there conversation.

"See you tomorrow Ray." She said storming inside the castle. Her feet stomped down the hall only to stop when a silver haired western lord appeared in front of her. "Why were you watching me?" Kagome snapped at the lord in front of her.

Sesshomaru growled as he walked past her. "Excuse me. I was talking to you." Kagome growled out in anger. Sesshomaru spun on the balls of his feet and glared at the girl in front of him. "Is that a threat ningen?"

Kagome growled and crossed her arms in front of her as a florescent pink light encased her body. "Yes, yes it is."

Sesshomaru stepped towards her, his eyes turning a crimson red. _'She's defying me. Must teach what's mine a lesson._' He beast growled as Sesshomaru struggled to remain in control. "Kagome this Sesshomaru is warning you to stand down." He growled out as he started loosing more and more control over his beast.

Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's glowing red eye's that was flashing to gold. 'Why is his beast angry?' She thought to herself as she let her purification barrier down. "Are you okay?" She asked taking a step towards him slightly worried.

"This Sesshomaru just needs are." He grumbled as he turned his back to her and started to walk out the door she had just stomped through. His muscles remained stiff as he felt his beast settle down inside of him. His head throbbed as his eyes turned back to gold. He inhaled the outside air catching a fresh scent of lilacs. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the teen that followed him outside. She gave him a bright smile when she caught his stare. 'Why is she not scared of I? She thinks of I as a…friend?' His mind thought.

Her scent of lilacs surrounded him as the breeze swept by her pushing her hair over her shoulders. His beast awoke once more stirring inside of him. "Can I come with you?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru humphed and took a few steps forward before transforming into a massive white dog. Kagome jumped bringing her barrier up once more. She stared at the lord that crouched down slightly staring at her with crimson eyes. A smile danced across her face as she ran towards him letting down her barrier as she climbed up his silky fur. She giggled as she sat on his shoulders feeling his muscles ripple from underneath her. Her tiny hands played with the soft fur that tickled her muscular, cream colored legs. Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked forward looking into the stars before reaching the field that held frightened horses that galloped around frantically. Kagome watched him roll his eyes before leaping over the massive 60 acre field and land gracefully in the flowery fields that touched the mountain bottoms.

She gripped his fur tight as her muscles gripped his neck as if trying to hang onto a wild horse. Sesshomaru looked up at her as she held him tight to scared to move. _'Mine.'_ His beast seemed to sigh with passion from inside his head. "You may relax." His voice spoke with a husky tone.

Kagome's muscles seemed to instantly relax at the sound of his voice. Her hands released the grip on his fur while she stared at muscular dog with three legs. She sighed and laid her body on his neck finding the warmth that excreted from his body. She snuggled further into his coat before her body froze and her eyes widened. 'What am I doing?' She thought as she felt her body want to snuggle closer to him. Her stomach seemed to feel light while she held the strong dog in her arms. 'Am I…no I can't. I'm just…cold.' She lied to herself as her body straightened back up. Her eyes went to the dog's large head that stared up at the moon that stood in between the two peaks of the large mountains that seemed to touch the stars.

She smiled and stared up to the stars. Her body jumped slightly when she watched a shooting star fly over her head and disappear into the moon. "Did you see that?" she asked happily.

Sesshomaru nodded before laying down in the middle of the field of flowers. Kagome swung her legs to one side of him and climbed down his back to fall on her feet gracefully next to his shoulder. She placed her hand on his shoulder where his arm would have grown out in front of him. Memories of the fight came to mind as she remembered all the blood as his arm was sliced off and fell at her feet. Her body trembled at the memory. "I've never said sorry." She whispered rubbing his shoulder with such tenderness.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously before nudging her with his nose. He then turned to look at the mountains once again. Kagome followed his stare only to gasp when she saw northern lights dance across the midnight sky. She smiled and walked towards the mountains wishing that she could play with the glorious colors. "They're so pretty." She said with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru watched her intently before his ears pricked forward. He swiftly changed into his human form and grabbed the tiny miko before an arrow whistled by just barely missing its target and connecting into the dirt. Kagome grabbed the lord and stared at the purification arrow that was aimed towards her heart. Sesshomaru growled towards the woods releasing his hold on the tiny shaken up girl.

Kagome looked towards the woods as her anger spiked. "Kikyo! Show yourself!" Kagome yelled stepping away from the man that had saved her life.

"It's to late." Sesshomaru spoke from behind her. "This Sesshomaru must return to the castle."

"What do you mean it's to late?"

"The half breed had taken her away right after she shot her arrow." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome felt her heart shatter as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered under her breath as she clutched her hands to her heart. 'I…I can't believe he…he's actually going through with what she said.' She thought willing her tears away from the corners of her eyes. "Let's…let's go back." She stuttered with her words holding in her sadness.

Sesshomaru transformed into his demon and crouched down for the tiny miko. Kagome felt a tear drip down her cheek making it glisten in the moonlight. She stepped up to the strong lord and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." She whispered into his arm coat.

His eyes widened as he felt his beast long to wrap it's arms around her. He felt the need to comfort the sad teen that hugged him tight. She quickly wiped the single tear from her house and stepped away from him. "Sorry." She mumbled bowing to him slightly. She climbed into his back instantly feeling the warmth wrap around her thighs once more. 'Why am I falling in love with a man that has attacked friends…but…but never me?' She asked herself eyeing the lord that walked through the flowers. She felt the bump from under her as he hopped to place his front leg further in front of him to compensate for the missing limb. 'I need to do some research.' She thought as she felt his muscles ripple underneath her as he took off into the air and landing gracefully behind his massive castle.

What does Kagome need to research? What is going on with Inuyasha and Kikyo? Sorry I have left them out for so long. The next chapter will be what is going on with them. Warning: next chapter will be slightly dark with slight lemon. Again I thank everyone for reviewing I really appreciate every review I receive. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!!


	6. Darkness in thy soul

Chapter 5: Darkness in thy soul

Chapter 5: Darkness in thy soul

Inuyasha stood in the shadows of the woods as he watched his best friend speaking with his brother. Sango and Miroku stood watching her talk with him. His fist shook at his side as he watched her grab the tiny kitsune and step towards his half brother. Inuyasha leapt out of the woods and glared at the man that was taking away the beautiful miko. 'Kagome.' He thought as he watched them disappear.

Sango fell to her knees splashing mud up onto her armor. She cried into her hands while Miroku wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. Miroku turned his head and glared at the hanyou that stared at them. He turned and leapt back into the woods towards the scent of dirt and death that was known as his beloved.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo spoke from against a large oak tree. Her dark eyes stared up at him with her unemotional stare. "You didn't kill her? You don't love me?"

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of her his face contorted with anger and sadness. "I'm sorry Kikyo I…"

"You failed me Inuyasha. You don't love me." She said sadly turning her pale face away from his.

"No! I love you. I would do anything for you." He said placing his hand against her cheek.

"Then why didn't you kill her?"

"My…my brother protected her. I couldn't." He said staring deeply into her soulless eyes.

Kikyo pushed his hand away from her cheek and rose to her feet, deep in thought. 'I must tell him before I continue this.' Kikyo thought spinning on the balls of her feet to stare at the distraught half breed. "Can you help me Inuyasha?"

"Anything my love," he answered rising to his feet to stand I front of the zombie like human. She stepped up so their chest touched. Her tiny hands glided through his soaked silver locks bringing his face closer to hers. She grinned as she placed her lips against his. Her red lips slowly turned black as her pale cheeks turned into a grayish color. Inuyasha felt his muscles melt as his lips seemed to catch the darkening disease that erupted from Kikyo's lips. She smirked against his once rose colored lips and pulled away. As her lips released its hold Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he felt something clog his throat. Kikyo smiled down at the man that fell to his knees coughing madly. His muscular hands gripped his throat as he desperately tried to breath. "You are my puppet." Kikyo laughed down at the man before he felt his head explode into utter pain. He screamed out in agony as his body crumpled to the ground.

Kikyo leaned her shoulder against the tree and watched the hanyou suffer from the pain of her miko powers taking over his body. His golden eyes stared at her with sadness and despair. His screams of pain seaced as his body went ridged. His golden eyes turned black as he stared at the girl he loved. "Rise." She ordered with a smirk.

His body shook as he rose to his feet to stand in front of the powerful miko. "Now to go and see what Naraku thinks about Kagome and Sesshomaru being together." She said turning her back toward to the hanyou and walked into the darkness of the woods.

Next day

Kikyo frowned as she laid next a tree watching the hanyou stare at her waiting for his next order. She huffed and turned her head away from the hanyou's intense stare. 'I can't believe Naraku wants me to do this. Why can't one of his brats do it?' She thought as she looked through the trees towards the castle and field upon fields of grass and flowers that surrounded the western lord's palace. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate this." She grumbled as she rose to her feet and walked to edge of the forest with arrows attached to her back while her bow was tightly gripped in her hand.

She glanced towards the stars but stopped when she noticed movement coming from behind the castle. She grinned evilly as she stared at the spinning girl that stood behind the mighty castle. "Come." She spoke causing a large hanyou appear at her side. She brought up her bow and readied her arrow aiming it towards the happy girl. Her arm slowly pulled back the tiny arrow before stopping when a demon stood in her way. 'God damn demon's, I hate all of them.' She thought before glancing towards the hanyou that stood next to her. 'Even the half breeds.' She thought.

She sighed and lowered her weapon of choice watching the girl intently. "Come on, move out of the way." She grumbled to herself.

Kikyo's dark eyes watched as Kagome moved from talking to one demon to talking to the mighty lord. Her eyes went to a glare as she watched the mighty lord change into his demon self and the tiny miko climb onto his back. She moved deeper into the woods as she watched the lord leap towards them. "Be ready to grab me and run when I take my shot." Kikyo stated as she readied her bow again and watched the sentimental moment waiting for any moment to take her shot.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the miko slide off the demons back and step out into the open. She smirked as she slowly pulled the arrow back. "Now!" Kikyo ordered as she released her arrow causing the corrupted hanyou to grab her tiny frame and run into the darkness of the woods. Kikyo's eyes widened as the last thing she saw was the western lord grab the young miko out of danger. 'Naraku must know about this.' She thought with an evil grin plastered on her face.

­­­­­­­­­What is Kikyo up too? We'll find out soon. But the next chapter will start Kagome's training. How will that go? Sorry about this chapter. I didn't so as great on this one as the others. I hate writing about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Not my thing. I wanted to get this chapter over with fast. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Training Disasters and Fights

Chapter 6: Training Disasters and Fights

Chapter 6: Training Disasters and Fights

Kagome lay comfortably under her plush covers with a little smile painted on her face. Her dreams fluttered through her mind while she slept peacefully in her bed. "Miss. Kagome." She heard a faint female voice speak from afar. A cold hand touched her milky colored skin causing her to jump smacking her head against the head board. "Ow." Kagome grumbled rubbing the back of her head. Her sleepy eyes quickly blinked trying to register who was in her room. "Elion?"

"I'm sorry to awake you so early but you must get ready for your training today." Elion spoke as she moved gracefully to Kagome's closet. She quickly pulled out black karate pants and a white karate gee shirt. Her hands moved back inside the closet to find a something for her to wear underneath the long sleeved shirt that had a moon stitched into the back of the clothing.

"I have something to wear underneath that." Kagome grumbled as she slipped out of her warm bed and into the cold air that circulated through her room. Her teeth chattered as she immediately wrapped her arms around her. "It's freezing." She spoke through chattering teeth.

Elion turned towards the girl and frowned at the sight of her uniform dawning her body. "Did you go out last night miss?"

Kagome's cheeks brightened slightly as she felt warmth reach her face. "Yes…I did." She spoke glancing towards her window.

Elion grinned and moved towards the clothes she had placed neatly on her student and mistresses bed. "Tell me about your night while we get you changed Kagome."

Kagome smiled brightly as she moved to the happy demon. "Okay…I couldn't go to sleep at all…" She started as she told the girl what had happened in the course of the night. "Then we came back to the castle. I stayed up a few hours reading those." She said pointing her thumb towards the stack of ten books that rested next to her bed half open or closed all over the floor.

"All done." Elion said tying the last not to her gee shirt that wrapped around her form perfectly. She glanced towards the ancient books then back towards the girl. "You wish to grow Lord Sesshomaru's arm back with your power?"

Kagome covered the girl's mouth and shushed her before removing her hand from the girls pink lips. "I don't want him to know. I want it to be a surprise."

Elion grinned and crossed her arm sin front of her chest. "You like Lord Sesshomaru don't you?" She stated watching the girl's cheeks brighten more. "Don't hide it. That's the last thing that you want to do. Trust me, demons like to know what their mates are thinking."

"Mate?" Kagome shrieked.

A knock came to the door causing the two girls to jump. "C-" Kagome cleared her throat and spoke once more, "come in."

She smiled as she watched the door open to have a happy Shippo and Rin run past the muscular lord and into the miko's arms. She laughed as the two children hugged her tight. "Rin and I are going to go swimming in the lake today with Jaken. We wanted to see you before we left." Shippo said hugging her neck tighter.

"Okay Shippo. You better have fun. We can talk about are days when you get back. How does that sound?"

"Great." Shippo said louder than he should have. Rin grabbed his arm and smiled at the teen. "Shippo and Rin will see you when we return." Rin spoke tugging the kitsune out of her grasp and towards the exit.

Sesshomaru watched the girl with his golden eyes as he watched her pain stricken face watch her tiny kitsune disappear from her view. "You will be training with Ray this morning and after lunch will be training with this Sesshomaru." He spoke up from the doorway causing the two girls to turn their attention to the silver haired man. His golden gaze turned to Elion who seemed to tremble in his wake. She hastily bowed and left the room leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves. "You will switch off between Ray and Elion everyday but you will always have training with this Sesshomaru after lunch."

Kagome nodded as she rose to her bare feet. She stared at the lord taking in his amazing colored eyes and muscular face. 'Why do I have to feel this way?' She thought to herself. She was brought back to earth when he said something to her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Sesshomaru moved into the room and raised an eyebrow to her causing her face to turn a small tinge of red. "This Sesshomaru asked why you were speaking to Elion about 'mates'?"

'Oh shit.' She thought making her face bright red with embarrassment. "No reason." She answered as she moved to go around him only to have her arm grabbed as she was walking by. Warmth shot through her arm as she felt his once hard grip touch her arm with tenderness. She looked at the arm and then up at the lord that stared down at her with an angered look on his face.

"You lie." He spoke pulling her back in front of him.

Kagome stumbled on her feet then looked up at the man with a glare. "I don't want to tell you." She stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sesshomaru relaxed his grip on her arm and let his fingers slide away from her shirt and back to his side. "Ray has suggested for you to not eat breakfast and to report straight to the stables." Sesshomaru stated before turning his back to her and leaving the room.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief before leaving her messy room. She scurried down the stairs and out onto the grass in her bare feet. She smiled as she spun in the wet grass like she had that night. Her eyes looked up at the dark sky awaiting the sun. "Kagome!" A man screamed from the barn.

She turned and smiled at the demon that had thrown a bale into the carriage of Clydesdales. Her feet seemed to glide across the grass as she ran towards the man that patted the spirited animals. "Good morning Ray." She greeted him as she stopped in front of the large animals to give them a pat.

"Morning." He said hopping onto the carriage. "Climb on. We are training out in the main field." He stated holding out his hand to her.

Her smile brightened as she grabbed his hand and felt herself being housted into the carriage filled with hay. His mouth let out a cluck causing the animals to start forward. "Are you ready for training?"

"Yes." Kagome answered while she laid on top of the hay staring into the sky. "What are you training me on?"

"Agility and speed." Ray answered as he moved from the front of the carriage to the back where Kagome laid. "Get ready we are coming upon the field and we have to move fast while we throw out hay."

Kagome sat up and looked towards the tan horses that pulled the carriage forward. She smiled bright as she looked out at the massive carol filled with horses upon horses. "Oh my god." She whispered under breath as she watched the large herd stampede towards the fence causing the earth to shake in their wake.

"Hey. You have to move fast." Ray said as he started to throw bales out of the carriage.

Kagome snapped back to earth as she through the bales over the side of the carriage and into the field. As she swung the last one she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She yelped as she felt her body get yanked out of the carriage and onto the ground. Her mouth gaped as she watch the carriage disappear. "They know their way home. The stable hands will take care of them." Ray said from side her. Kagome looked down at he tan arms that remained wrapped around her figure and then looked up at the grinning man. "You're lighter than I thought." He said releasing his hold on her.

"Why you little…" She stated as she turned to slap his face but only to find him gone. Her eyes widened as she turned trying to find the pervert that was training her.

"You have a lot to learn." He spoke from beside the fence. His body leaned against the wooden face while horses ate their food. His eyes looked her up and down causing a shiver to travel down her spine. "Now let's begin." He said before jumping over the fence.

Kagome scurried to the fence and joined the man's side. "What do you want me to do?"

Ray looked at her then stepped towards a black and white paint that ate his hay greedily. He ran his hands across the horses back with a bright smile. "Come here." He said. Kagome walked towards the man with a curious look upon her face. He quickly grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the horses back. "Now feel the muscle of the horse. Memorize the animals muscle. Think of how it moves." He said as he held her hand down with his own while he made it move over the horses form. "Get an idea of how it moves and put it into how you move."

Ray released her hand as he stepped away from her. He moved away from the herd and smiled as she raven haired girl ran her hand along the horse's body. "Now to put what you thought of into action, try and tag me."

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression. She moved away from the herd and walked up to the man her hand shot forward to tag his shoulder but he disappeared. "Wrong." Ray snapped pushing her from behind.

Kagome stumbled forward before turning around and glaring at the man that stood in front of her. She moved forward but was once again shoved causing her to stumble to the ground. "Wrong. You must think, speed, movement, light on your feet."

Kagome jumped from the ground and stood on the balls of her feet. 'I have to stop messing around.' She thought as she raced forward only to find her opponent disappear once more. She spun on the balls of her feet and grabbed the arm that attempted to push her again. Ray grinned and kicked her feet out from underneath her. "Wrong. You must be able to move and get away. Agility remember."

Kagome rose to her feet and moved away from him. 'Think. Must always think.' She told herself as she moved towards him once more. She froze in her spot as the herd stampeded towards them. Ray quickly grabbed her frozen form and leapt into the air using his demonic power. "Intruder." He said glaring at the fleeing forms. "We must return to the castle." He spoke as his feet landed gracefully in the mud.

Kagome pushed away from him and stared after the herd of spooked horses. "No…I want to continue training."

"I'm sorry Miss. Kagome but…"

"It's Kagome. Just Kagome." She snapped at him.

"Look, because of last night Lord Sesshomaru has the castle on high alert for anything and everything. It is my duty to return to the castle and report this incident to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She glared at thee mud as a pout formed on her lips. Her angered spiked causing her blood to boil as she heard Ray laugh from beside her. "What's so funny?"

"You." He answered in his laughter fit. "You look so cute and funny when you do that."

Kagome gaped at him causing him to laugh even more. Her face turned into a cherry as her body seemed to shake from embarrassment. She stomped off towards the fence leaving the laughing demon behind her. She climbed over the fence and started her long walk back towards the castle. "Uh…I hate people." She grumbled under her breath while she heard the dieing laughter follow close behind her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You still look to cute stomping every where."

"What's so funny about me walking?" She snapped at him as she stopped in her tracks.

He smiled at the angered girl and smelt the frustration that radiated off her body in waves. "How you act and you still look beautiful." He told her as he placed his warm hand on her cheek.

She blushed and turned away from his touch. "Thank you." She said before walking away from the man that stared after her.

He stared down at his hand as it trembled in the cold air. 'Oh no.' He thought as he brought his hand to his side as the beast inside him rumbled slightly. 'Not good.'

Kagome walked towards the castle staring at the ground blankly. A thin layer of sweat touched her head from the heat that slammed against her body. Ray walked a few feet behind her watching her every step. He smirked at the thought of grabbing her around the waist again. His smirk disappeared when he watched her run towards the silver haired lord that stood outside watching the little children bug his loyal servant. She stood at his side with a bright smile on her face watching the children play. His hard golden eyes turned to look at Ray as he stood a distance away from them.

"Wait here." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he walked towards the stable hand. "What happened?'

"An intruder spooked the horses causing them to stampede towards are training. You wished for me to tell you about anything suspicious my lord." Ray answered bowing his head to the western lord.

A breeze swept through the back of the castle letting the cold air touch their sweltering skin. Kagome's cheerful laughter swept through the air as she chased the two kids around the grass. Her hair flew behind her as she spun around and grabbed one of the kids with one swift motion. "You have done well for being gone for 3 hours." Sesshomaru stated as he watched the tiny move gracefully on the balls of her feet.

"Miss. Kagome is a very quick learner. She tagged me in the second of training my lord. Your best fighters took months to finally tag me my lord."

Sesshomaru watched the girl with interest as she grabbed the tiny kitsune and held the two children tight against her chest. She kissed the tops of their heads causing the two kids to gag. She laughed and released them from her tight grip to continue the game of catch once again. "You may return to your duties." Sesshomaru said turning his attention back to the man next to him. His stare narrowed as he noticed the man staring at the miko with longing eyes.

Ray nodded and bowed. "Thank you my lord." He said before leaving to return to the barn.

Sesshomaru walked over to the tiny group with Jaken at his side. "Would you like anything my lord?" The green creature asked with fear in every word.

"Tell Kagome to meet me in the dojo. Her training is going to be early. Get the leaders back together for dinner." Sesshomaru stated before he left the group to enter his castle. He walked down the hallway and into the front room. He stood in front of the stairs as thoughts raced through his mind. _'Must protect.'_ His beast roared from inside him as thoughts of the girl entered is headache.

He sighed as he moved down the opposite hallway and to the room across from the hot spring. He pushed the door open to enter the light up room. Sun leaked through the paper like walls as his feet touched the hard wood flooring. His calloused feet walked to the obi door and slid it open. He walked to the end of the room and sat awaiting the girl that troubled him.

His ears twitched as he listened to the light tap of her feet as she walked down the hall and entered the room. He stared at the girl as she walked into the room sliding the obi door closed behind her. "We are starting training early?" She asked curiously as she walked towards the lord.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and held the tip out in front of him towards the girl's creamy skinned throat. She froze in her tracks as she stared at the man that threatened her. "What do you know of swordsmanship?"

Kagome gulped as a drop of sweat dripped down her face. "Um…only…only of what I saw Inuyasha do." She spoke.

Sesshomaru slowly inhaled as he rose to his feet. He eyed the girl that smelled of confusion and worry but not fear. "Why don't you fear this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sesshomaru placed the point against her throat as his eyes narrowed. "Why don't you fear this Sesshomaru?" His voice growled out with anger dripping from every word.

"I don't know." She said backing away from the cold metal that touched her skin. "I…I feel like I can trust you." She stuttered with her answer.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl showing shock for a few seconds before wiping it away from his features. Kagome stared at him still showing no fear towards the mighty demon. "How? How can you trust this Sesshomaru?" He asked sounding even more confused than before.

Kagome's fingers pushed the tip of the sword away from her throat and stepped towards the stoic man that watched her every move. "You've never tried to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes. You try not to show what you feel but for some reason I can see everything you're feeling in your eyes." She answered as her hand slowly came up to touch his cheek.

Sesshomaru quickly blinked and took a step away from the girl bringing his sword back up in front of him. "Training starts now." He said as he swung the might Tokijin blade towards her frame.

Kagome quickly brought her hands up as a pink aura wrapped around her. The blade hit the barrier sending the girl into the wall. Her eyes widened as she felt her lungs release her air. Tears fell from her eyes from the immense pain that exploded from inside her. She screamed as she fell to her knees feeling her broken ribs press against her rapidly working lungs.

_'You hurt what's ours.'_ His beast growled infuriated with Sesshomaru's actions of anger. He watched the girl hold her side as she slowly stumbled to her feet. The pink aura around her flared as she staggered on her feet. Her pain stricken face looked up at the man that threatened her. "Do you trust me now ningen?" Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth.

Kagome stumbled forward trying desperately to regain oxygen. "Yes." She gasped out as she felt another tear of pain tickled her skin. Her body slowly straightened as she looked at the demons golden eyes. "I…trust…you." She breathed out as her body struggled to breath back in the fresh air. She felt her ribs move inside her she forced herself to stand straight and face her opponent. Sesshomaru growled as he ran towards her with his sword at his side. Kagome stood stoic still as she watched the demon swing his sword at her once again only to stop the blades blow a mere centimeter away from her neck. He stared at her blazing blue eyes that stared into his. "Don't…don't be scared." She breathed out never flinching away from his gaze.

_'Don't hurt what is ours. Our precious human.'_ His beast whined inside his head. Sesshomaru stared at the girl's dark blue orbs that swirled with emotion. "This Sesshomaru is never scared." He growled out as he brought his sword high and swung it down towards the weak miko.

Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the hit that never came. She slowly opened her eyes finding a bright light stinging her eyes. She blinked a few times before she saw Sesshomaru's sword held tightly against her aura that grew out like a bubble around her. Sesshomaru glared her as he pulled his sword away. He smirked and swung again only to have his sword clash against the barrier that encased her. "Please…Sesshomaru. I…I can tell what you…you are feeling. I feel the same way. I'm…confused too." She spoke feeling her body growing weak.

Sesshomaru growled in anger as he swung at the barrier harder only to have his actions thwarted was again. "Shut up human." He growled feeling the beast inside him growing angrier and angrier at every swing.

Kagome fell to her knees as she felt her barrier growing weaker. "P…please." She cried wishing for him to listen to his words.

Sesshomaru slammed his mighty sword against the barrier slicing through it. He gasped as he felt the air around him grow thick. His sword fell to his feet as he felt his demon grow inside him. _'Don't hurt what's ours?'_ His demon roared as he gave one last shove at his head. Sesshomaru stepped away growling as he gripped his head. His body transformed into his true form as it howled into the air. It's crimson eyes turned to the gasping girl that was slowly loosing consciousness. The mighty demon took one step towards her and placed its cold nose against her head. "We are sorry." The demon spoke as it placed it's large head on her lap.

Kagome smiled placing her hand on the dog's massive head. "Thank…you." She gasped out before falling unconscious.

Has something changed inside Sesshomaru from one brave teenager that stood up to him? What about the intruder that started the stampede that almost killed our miko in training? What will happen in the next chapter? Warning, WARNING: Next chapter is recommended for readers 17 and older. (I think it should be 18 but 17 year olds get to see rated R movies so I think it should pass.) Sorry if this chapter is to long for your liking. Please review and tell me what you think of this story.


	8. Tempted WARNING

Chapter 7: Tempted

WARNING this chapter contains nudity, attempted rape and slight gore.

Chapter 7: Tempted

Steam covered the room while nurses ran around the hot spring. Kagome moaned as she slowly came back to conscious. Her body rested in the hot water while healers desperately worked with her broken bones. She winced as she felt the pain erupt from her body. 'To much pain.' She thought before she screamed out as a healer pushed one of her broken ribs back into place.

The demons held their hands over their ears as they felt their sensitive ear drums shatter from inside their skulls. Kagome struggled to get away from the healers as she screamed out in pain. Her naked body thrashed around in the water while the demons desperately tried to hold her down. Healers hastily finished their job before stepping away from the dangerous girl. "Kagome." Elion whispered in her ears while she held her shoulders against the rock wall. "WE are almost done. Please…relax." She whispered soothingly.

Kagome's screams of pain turned into whimpers and cries as she bit back the pain that wanted to explode from her. Tears streamed from her face as she felt the healers wrap up for ribcage. "There you go." Elion whispered soothingly as she let her hands play with Kagome's wet hair. "You're all done."

"Can…can I stand." Kagome asked as she felt the healers leave her.

"Yes. I'll get you a towel." Elion said as she rose to her feet to fetch a fluffy white towel next to the door. She turned and watched the miko rise from the water ignoring the pain that coursed through her. "Here you go Kagome." She said holding the towel up in front of her.

"Thank…you." Kagome said with a pain stricken face. She wrapped the towel around her form. "Do I have any clothes?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. But all your clothes are upstairs. Would you like me to retrieve them for you?" Elion asked.

"No." Kagome answered. "Can you just…walk in front of me."

Elion smiled and nodded as she opened the door and looked to wither side of the hall. She exited the room with a wounded raven close behind her. Kagome followed her maid up the stairs only to stop when she heard a whistle come from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome and Elion froze on the stairs as they turned to look at Lieutenant Inuakki and Lord Sesshomaru walk through the front door. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuakki's grin plastered on his face.

Her towel was tightly wrapped her molding with every curve. The white towel was tightly wrapped around her upper body showing more cleavage than necessary while the tiny towel barely covered her butt. The sun that shined into the room shined on the cream colored girl letting the light dance on the water droplets that still clung to her muscles. Her wide eyes turned to Sesshomaru that sat their staring at her in the doorway.

Tears dropped from her face as she ran up the stairs leaving a dumbstruck Elion behind. "I'm sorry my lord. Miss. Kagome as just finished her healing and had know clothes to get changed into." Elion bowed to the lord.

Sesshomaru pushed the Lieutenant forward so he could step into the castle. "Well you won't mind if I see where she got hurt." Inuakki started only to be pushed once again and receive a warning growl from the furious lord.

"Move." The lord growled as he heard Elion's feet run up the stairs to the sad girl. His beast growled from inside him as he felt the urge to rip the man's head off that longed for what was his.

Elion knocked lightly on Kagome's door sensing her distress from behind the closed door. Kagome lay on her bed with her face pushed into the feather pillow. "I'm sorry. I didn't sense them any where."

"It's not that." Kagome cried as she gently turned around and sat up gripping the towel around her frame. "Inuakki saw me in such a state and thought of me and…and Sesshomaru sat there and did nothing. He didn't protect what resides in his palace."

"Oh…Kagome." Elion said with worry as she sat next to her on the bed. Her gentle hand rubbed her back letting the human lean on her shoulder. "Please don't think that. Lord Sesshomaru will always protect us…especially you. You say you trust him."

"I…do." Kagome sniffed. "But he did nothing to protect me from the man's gaze. I know he knew I was there. I told him I don't feel right around him. And yet he lets that man stare at me as if I was just a piece of meat."

"When you ran away Kagome he warned the man to stay away. He wants to protect you. And he wishes for you to join him at his side again for dinner."

Kagome wiped her tears away from her face and nodded. "Okay." She answered as she rose to her tiny feet and smiled at the girl that has done nothing but her and comfort her. 'Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elion smiled as she walked to her closet to retrieve her attire for the evening.

Sesshomaru sat in his seat with Inuakki two seats down from him on his right. His icy glare remained on the quiet demon that kept that wide smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to warn the man verbally to stay away only to stop when he watched the other elite men of his army file into the room. As everyone sat Kagome walked into the room with a fake smile imprinted on her face. They watched her walk through the doors wearing a dark blue silk kimono with white clothes coating her skin. Her wet hair curled down the back of her head and onto her shoulders.

Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru keeping her eyes down as she felt the men's stares burn through her skin. She glance up at Sesshomaru pleadingly trying to show her distress. Sesshomaru looked down at her catching her stare that caused his beast to stir inside of him. _'Must help.'_ His beast barked as he watched her gaze turn down to her plate.

Kagome zoned in on her plate ignoring the men as they spoke. Warm rice and vegetables with sizzling steak was placed in front of her face. Her mind remained in a different world as she stared at the food to tired and in to much pain to eat. She pushed her chair away from the table as she felt a fresh wave of pain crawl up her spine and explode in her pounding head. "Please excuse me." She bowed walking away from the men that were finishing off their meals. She felt two pairs of eyes burn into her back, knowing who they were with out even turning to look at them.

She exited the room feeling a cold chill touch her skin. She placed her hand on the wall while her other gripped her side. She moved towards the hot spring once again wishing to get warm. She moved into the room closing it behind her. She sighed as she felt the warmth run across her exposed skin. She gripped her side while her other hand struggled to undo her kimono. She sighed when she finally undid the bow and felt the silky fabric flutter against her skin as it dropped to her feet. She stepped out of her clothes and moved towards the obi door after grabbing a fluffy white towel from the rack. Her arm gripped her taped up side as she closed the obi door to her private hot spring, dropping her towel on the ground.

Her feet stepped into the warm water removing the chill that flowed through her blood. She rested her head against the smooth rocks while her aching body rested in the water. Her pain slowly dissipated while the hot water pressed against her frame. She laid in the water feeling a wave of tiredness float over her. She sighed moving to stand up from the water. A chill rushed through her as her body slowly moved out of the water. She froze and looked up towards the obi door the was slightly open. 'I thought I-' her thoughts were disrupted as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist while the other arm came over her shoulder and covered her mouth. "Sshh." A man's hoarse voice whispered into her ear. She inhaled sharply as she felt his large hands moved up her waist. His masculine hand touched her creamy skin feeling his way up to the plump mounds above her slim stomach. A tear dripped from her eyes as she felt the man's unwanted touch move to her breast.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her body being pressed against a male's naked chest and lower torso. She screamed into the man's hand that muffled her voice. She kicked at the water as she attempted to get away from the man's grasp. She bit down on the man's hand that covered her mouth feeling his muscles tighten in his arm. He spun her around and pushed her body back into the water. Darkness fell in the room as Kagome came to the surface gasping for air as she felt her once healed ribs crack again. Before she could scream for help she felt the man's naked form push her against the rock wall crashing his lips on hers. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt bile rise from her empty stomach. The feeling of the man holding her arms above her hand while the other hand felt her stomach and massaged her breast. Her legs kicked and squirmed as she desperately tried to get away from the feeling of the man's throbbing cock being pushed against her abs.

His tongue pushed into her mouth as she gasped for air once again as her ribs crushed her lungs. His tongue roughly played with hers as she struggled in his grasp. She bit down on his tongue tasting copper as it dripped into her mouth. The man growled and pulled his tongue out of her mouth. She quickly exhaled her breath through a deafening scream that caused the man to release her arms.

Kagome gasped for air again, but before she could receive any oxygen she felt her assailants hand grab her neck closing her airway. Her tiny hands grabbed the man's arm that held her out of the water. "Stupid ningen." The man growled through clenched teeth. She blurring blue orbs stared at the man's glowing red eyes through the cold darkness.

Kagome struggled to breath as her hands gripped his arm. She felt her power release into her hands causing the man to release his grip on her neck. Kagome fell into the warm liquid causing her lungs to fill with water. Arm's wrapped around her form again as they pulled her out of the water. Kagome crawled out of the water while Elion held her close. She coughed up water as she shook in her arms feeling sick to her stomach. Her eyes were clouded over with pure fear as she looked over at the enraged lord that held Inuakki in the air by his throat. His golden eyes were now crimson red as his inner demon threatened to rip the naked demon to shreds.

Blood poured out of the demons severed arm while Kagome's miko power slowly ate away at his arm. Kagome curled up into Elion's lap as tears fell from her face. "Are you alright?" Elion asked holding the girl tight.

"Can't…breath…ribs." Kagome breathed out as she felt her ribs pushing against her lungs.

"It's ok. The healers are coming. It will be okay." Elion whispered to her.

Sesshomaru's anger spiked at the smell of fear that flooded from the tiny girl that was in sheer pain. He whipped the man's body towards the wall before turning his attention to the two girls on the ground. "This Sesshomaru will take her. Have Ray throw that carcass into the canyon." Sesshomaru stated as he bent down and picked up the naked girl.

Kagome curled into his chest feeling the warmth radiate from him. She cried into his shirt as she fell unconscious from the pain that went through her. Sesshomaru held her body close inhaling her scent that was covered by the demons that laid dead against the wall. He walked into the hallway and glared at the men that watched from the dinning room. "LEAVE NOW!" His voice barked sending fear into everyone.

He walked up the stairs cradling the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry." His demon whispered into her ear. His red eyes turned to dazzling gold as he tightened his grip slightly on the light girl. He pressed is nose to hers as he walked up the second flight of stairs. "We both are sorry." He whispered to her.

Does Sesshomaru have feelings for Kagome? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Haha for me to know and you to find out. I hope you liked this chapter. I needed to kill off Inuakki I didn't like him that much.  Please Review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers. Flame if you wish. REVIEW!


	9. Intended Mate

Chapter 8: Intended mate

Chapter 8: Intended mate

Sesshomaru gently placed the broken girl on his red bed. He stared down at the nude girl that breathed in shallow breaths. He grimaced at the sight of the girl in front of him. Her right rib cage was pushed in and swollen changing between black and blue. Her neck was swollen from the demon's hands gripping her throat. He could tell that it would turn black and blue with in the hour. He sat on the edge of the bed never letting his eyes leave her body. _'We let her get hurt.'_ His demon whined from inside of him. _'She could have been killed.'_

Sesshomaru pushed her hair out of her eyes lightly, letting his finger touch her porcelain cheek. He lowered his head so his forehead touched hers. He slowly closed his eyes as he placed his hand next to her head to hold up his wait. _'We must help her_.' His demon growled. He slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled as he felt his demon stir from inside him. A light purple glow shined between their foreheads sending warmth through their bodies. Kagome gasped in a deep breath of air as her bones slightly bent back to the way they were. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from her head and smiled at the purple crescent moon that shined on her head before slowly dissolving into her skin and disappearing. _'Now she is are intended mate.'_ He demon moaned at the thought of having her.

Sesshomaru slowly stood from his bed and moved towards the window. 'But the only way for that to work is if she loves us as well.' Sesshomaru thought glancing towards the girl that lay in his bed. His demon grinned from the shadows of Sesshomaru's mind as he settled.

Sesshomaru tugged off his armor and placed it on the rack next to his bed. He pulled off his kimono top off and placed it over her shivering body. She moaned and rolled into the warmth. Her face slowly grew color as the bruises around her neck disappeared. The silver haired lord tugged off his kimono bottoms and replaced them with white karate pants, choosing to leave his bare chest shining in the moon light. He slowly moved and sat next to the shiver girl. He placed his warm hand on her cheek causing the girls pink cheeks to lean into his touch.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare into her saviors glistening golden orbs. "Sesshomaru?" her voice spoke showing how tired she was. She held the top closer to her body as she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She shook under his hand as her legs curled up into her bare chest. "Where am I?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"This Sesshomaru's room." He answered moving his hand away from her cheek. His warm hand moved to her back as he rubbed tiny circles around her bare skin. She slowly closed her eyes and felt the warmth that coursed through her getting rid of the chill. "What happened?"

Kagome grumbled as she pulled her back away from his touch. "I don't want to talk about it. Where are my clothes?"

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards his dresser. He pulled out another kimono top and threw it to the naked girl that lay in his bed. "Change into this." He said keeping his back towards the girl.

Kagome stared at his muscles that bulged out of his back while he stared at the wood floor. She slowly rose from the bed leaving Sesshomaru's kimono top on the bed while she pulled on the large black cloth that went a little past her butt. She slowly walked over to the stoic demon and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder. His muscles seemed to tighten as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "This Sesshomaru wishes to state this Sesshomaru is sorry again."

Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she stared at the man's gold orbs. 'Sesshomaru.' She thought as a wave of sadness swept over her with intense relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing the demon to freeze in his spot. "Thank you." She cried into his chest.

'Our human is safe.' His beast seemed to purr as he felt his arms wrap around the tiny girl feeling all her gorgeous features slip into all the right places from the slip hug. His eyes remained wide as he placed his cheek on the top of her head and feel the girl weep harder into his bare chest. "You are safe."

Kagome froze in his arms at the sound of warm words. 'I love him.' She thought as turned her head to look up at the man that comforted her. "C…can I stay with you tonight?"

Sesshomaru found his body nod at the question before even going over the question in his head. His eyes widened as warmth seeped inside up shattering the ice that encased in frozen heart. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the feel of the female's luscious lips against his own. She slowly pulled away with a tinge of pink painted on her cheeks. "I didn't mean…I was just-" She fumbled with her words before feeling his lips once again against hers. She felt her eyes flutter shut at the feel of the man's hands fisting against her back. Her hands ran through his hair as she longed to touch more and more.

He quickly pulled away in desperate need for air as he felt his beast want to take over. "We need to stop."

Kagome placed her forehead against his shoulder dragging air into her shriveled up lungs. "I know." She stated with a smile. She gasped as she felt warm airs scoop up her tiny frame and pulled against a rock hard chest, bridal style. She smirked up at the man that held her as he walked them to his bed. She gently placed her fragile form on the bed before joining her. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her into his chest.

Kagome blushed as she felt his warmth seep into her skin. She placed her hands on his chest and snuggled close before whispering a sweet goodnight.

Sorry about such a short chapter. The next chapter is going to be very dramatic. Anyways question of the chapter. Does Kagome know that she is Sesshomaru's intended mate? You'll see in the next chapter. HAHAHA (evil laugh and smirk) Thank you for all my reviewers. I love hearing from you. I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Sesshomaru's Wrath

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's wrath

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's wrath

Sun touched Kagome's back shining down onto her peaceful face. She smiled feeling the warmth flow over her. She snuggled closer to her warm pillow only to freeze as her hand touched sooth skin. She screamed as she jumped up causing her to fall backwards out of the warm bed. Sesshomaru glared at her from the bed for ruining his slumber. She quickly scrambled to her feet and touched her hand to her heart. Her memories of the night before flowed threw her head as she looked at the grumbling man that moved out of bed. "Sorry." She said calming her body down with slow even breaths.

He huffed before falling to the ground and doing push ups. Kagome raised and eyebrow and watched his muscles ripple on his back and arms as he moved up and down. 'Wow.' She thought watching his every move. She shook her head and turned towards the door. "I'm going to get ready for training." She said before touching her hand to the door knob.

Her tiny hand was yanked away from the metal as she was whipped around to look at the mighty demon. _'Can't leave.'_ His beast growled from inside him. "You will have a resting day today."

"But…I want to train." Kagome whined back feeling his grip on her wrist tighten slightly but still remaining gentle.

"You will rest today and then start training again tomorrow. You may practice your miko power if you wish but only in the dojo." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sighed relaxing her shoulders in the 6 sizes to big shirt. "Okay." She whispered under her breath as she felt his grip loosen around her wrist. She smiled and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you for showing how much you care." She spoke into his chest.

Sesshomaru wrapped his warm arms around her feeling the warmth coursing through him once again. He placed his head on top of her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of lilacs and roses. _'Mine.'_ His beast seemed to sigh as her aura seemed to flow with his. 'How did this happen?' He thought as he felt her pull away from the embrace. She planted a tiny kiss on his cheek before leaving his room. His fingers touched his cheek while he stood were they hand embraced. 'No one has made this Sesshomaru feel so weird.'

Kagome slipped into her room and sighed as she danced around her room wrapping her arms around her chest. Her heart seemed to want to fly out of her chest and dance with her while her stomach flipped around. Warmth still encased her from his arms that made her feel safe from the world. She fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I love him don't I.' She thought as she placed a hand on her stomach that was filled with butterflies.

She rolled over on her bed and stared down at her clothes that were laid out for her. She smiled at the plain white kimono with black undergarments. She untied Sesshomaru's shirt from her petite form and pulled on the kimono. She slid out of the room and down the stairs receiving stares from the butlers and glares from the maids as she passed by them. She glanced over her shoulder to catch a maid glare at her back showing her fangs in anger. 'What's going on?' She thought as she moved towards the dining hall. She entered the room felt a bundle of fur jump up and latch his arms around her neck. "Kagome!" She heard her little kitsune scream into her shoulder.

"Good morning Shippo." She giggled as she hugged the kitsune close to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Kagome." Shippo grinned. His face then contorted into confusion as his nose scrunched up slightly. "Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

'Is that why everyone is glaring at me.' She thought as she looked at all the maids that glared at her while they got the table ready. "Sesshomaru helped me last night and I haven't been able to take a bath yet."

The tension in the air seemed to lower but remain at a dangerous level while she walked towards the table where an excited Rin sat. "Can we go see the horses today Miss. Kagome?" Rin asked excitedly.

Kagome giggled as she sat between Rin and Shippo. "Of course we can. I just need to take a bath after breakfast and then we can leave."

Rin grinned as she seemed to hop around in her chair even though her legs kicked out over the ledge of the wooden chair. Maids scurried to bring out breakfast for the three and watched them eat from a far. Kagome excused herself from the table after eating half her plate. Her feet padded down the hallway towards the hot spring receiving glares as she went. She sighed as her head lowered. 'Is this what it's going to feel like if I get with him.' She thought as she glanced at another made that growled at her. 'Unwanted.' She walked past the stairs not noticing the lord standing at the top watching her curiously. His ears caught the threatening growl that she had received from one of his maids. As she disappeared down the hallway he turned his eyes into a glare as he turned to the maid. Her silver hair was done up in a messy bun with rags of clothing covering her demon form. Her snarl turned into a smile as she bowed at her lord. Sesshomaru growled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her grabbing her by her throat. "Warn every reached being in this palace that if this Sesshomaru hears of or sees anything rude or harsh directed towards Miss. Kagome I will kill them." He growled out whipping her body down the hall.

The maid felt warm blood drip down her face from the large gash that was shown on her forehead. She scrambled to her feet, stumbling slightly as she ran away from the enraged lord.

Kagome yawned as she entered the room staring the room that was in shambles the night before. She closed the door and locked it before moving her hot spring and sliding the obi shut. She quickly undressed and moved into the hot liquid. Her muscles remained tense as she took a quick bath, making sure that her stare never left the obi door. 'Why do I always need to be saved?' She thought as her hands glided across her skin rubbing on the soap. 'Am I that vulnerable…that…weak?'

Her fingers ran threw her raven locks as she rinsed the rose smelling soap from her hair. She took in a shaky breath before exhaling. Her legs pushed her body to her feet as she slowly moved out of the warm water letting the droplets roll down her cream colored skin and return to it's spring. She sighed at the feeling of the fluffy white towel rubbing her skin gently as the water disappeared.

She slid the delicate fabric back onto her body tying every string perfectly to show off her luscious curves. Her hands pulled back her soaked hair and rung it out into the spring. Her tiny fingers ran through the little tangles that formed allowing her hair to dry out on its own. Her feet guided her out of the room and into the hallway letting her blue eyes stare at the ground will her mind raced with thoughts and questions of her abilities.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the warm rays of the sun touch her face. 'When did I get here?' She asked herself as she held up a hand to cover the blinding light as she stared at the fluffy clouds that rolled across the light blue sky. "Kagome!" She heard her kitsune yell causing her stare to avert to the barn. She smiled at the little fox that bounced around with Rin in front of the curious Clydesdales. Her feet moved across the grass gracefully as she joined the children patting the muscular animals.

"Rin wishes to show you her horse." Rin said grabbing Kagome's hand and tugging it towards the entrance to the barn.

Kagome dawned a fake smile that covered her on confusion and troubles. Shippo walked next to Rin with a bright smile as he looked at all the horses that remained in their luxurious stalls munching on green hay. "This is Rin's horse Storm. Rin can't ride him yet. No one can ride Storm." Rin said happily as they stopped in front of a stall that held the beautiful gray that had caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome released Rin's hand and moved towards the stall slowly while her blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown. His ears pricked forward showing curiousness in the being that walked towards him. She slowly held out her hand in front of his nose allowing his flared nostrils to breath in her scent. She smiled brighter as the horse nudged her hand and nickered. A giggled slipped from her throat as she rubbed the horses head placing her forehead against his own. She closed her eyes as he hands rubbed the horses face gently.

"Wow! Know one has touched Storm. Not even this Rin." Rin spoke in kindergarten astonishment before joining Kagome's side.

"Yes…I've been very confused about that myself Rin." Ray spoke from the entrance to the barn. His arms muscular arms crossed in front of his bare chest. His tan skin was covered in sweat that made his jacked body shine in the sun rays. Kagome's eyes widened before returning to her sockets as she stared at the delicious eye candy that stood in only his black karate pants. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Rin wanted to see Rin's horse." The 6-year-old piped up with a bright smile.

Kagome turned away from the horse and nodded at the girl's statement. "She asked me if we could come to the barn during breakfast." She stated feeling slightly uneasy while his eyes stared directly at hers never releasing their gaze.

Shippo tugged on Kagome's sleeve making her stare turn to the little boy. "I wanted to show you the frog that Rin and I caught yesterday." Shippo said with a bright smile causing the little girl to the other side of her to scream "Yeah!"

Kagome giggled letting her voice float through the air likes an angels song. Ray felt a pang in his heart as he watched her bright smile make her cheeks flush a slight pink. His beast rumbled inside of him as he watched her move towards them with a kid holding one arm each. She was tugged past Ray by the feisty children. Ray moved out of the barn and watched them walk back towards the barn. Kagome smiled and waved a bye to him before turning to the kids.

Ray smiled and relaxed his arms at his side. "What am I getting myself into?" Ray whispered to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing." A male voice growled from the shadows of the barn. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the barn helper that helped train his men and Kagome.

"Huh?"

"You will only speak with Kagome during your training or unless this Sesshomaru is with her. Understood?" Sesshomaru's voice growled out baring his fangs at the man in front of him.

Ray bowed at his lord never removing his eyes from Sesshomaru's glaring gold stare. "You should tell her." He said before moving back into the barn.

"Tell who what?" A female voice spoke from behind the mighty lord.

His golden eyes turned to the girl in question that stared at him with a worried confused stare. _'Tell her she will be are might by the next full moon. You must tell her soon.' _His beast growled. 'But…that's in 10 days.' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the girl's dark blue orbs.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked stepping towards the man that caused her worry.

Cliffy dun dun duuunnnn. Will Kagome find out that she is Sesshomaru's intended mate? How will she take it? I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!


	11. Trust

Chapter 10: Trust

Chapter 10: Trust

Sesshomaru stared into her blue orbs that seemed to suck him into a world of light and happiness. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Well." He heard her ask sounding a little more annoyed than worried now. She placed her delicate hands on her hips causing the kimono to wrap around her curves more. He felt his insides heat up as his beast roared from inside of him at the sight of the perfect female in front of him.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. Don't talk to me." She stated sounding slightly frustrated. She grumbled as she turned on the balls of her feet and left the lord watch her retreat.

Her aura seemed to flare in her anger as she stomped into the castle and towards the dojo. She growled as her hands shook at her side. 'Why can't he trust me?' She thought as she felt her aura swirl around her. Her hands grabbed a sword off the dojo wall while her anger grew. 'Why can't he talk to me?'

She screamed in frustration as she slashed at the air. Her pink aura wrapped around her, traveling through the heavy blade. Her mind worked a million miles a second causing a headache to be added to her problems. 'Does he think I'm going to turn on him?' Her power rippled through the pink shield that formed as a second skin around her body. Her power indented into the ground where her feet stood in a sturdy stance. The steel sword trembled in her hands tight grip that caused her knuckles to turn ghost white.

'Why do I love him?'

That single question trigged great unknown anger as she screamed releasing her pent up energy as she slashed at the air once again with her sword. Pink wind cut through the wooden wall and into the forest that started on the other side. "Why?" She cried as her hands released the mighty sword before she fell to her knees feeling the tears drip down her sweaty cheeks. She brought her trembling hands to her face covering the sadness on her features.

"Why what?" The voice that caused her anger before asked from behind her.

She whipped her head around letting her tears fly off her face as she stared at the mighty lord in her door way. Sweaty dotted her face while her body shook from her crying and deep breaths. He continued to stare from the door frame that he leaned on showing no emotion towards the sad girl. 'He doesn't even trust me to show me what he really feels.' She thought turning her head away from the man that covered all her thoughts.

She quickly picked up her sword and stood placing the mighty steel back in its holder. She wiped away her tears and forced them to leave her. His eyes widened slightly as her face turned back to him to show no emotion, just a plank slate. She walked towards him holding her body perfectly up right with a slight sway in her hips. "Kagome?" He asked showing confusion in his voice.

"Yes." She asked showing no emotion in her voice and stance as she stood in front of him.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know what is wrong?" He spoke using his body to shield her exit.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and remained quiet. Her eyes bore into his making him feel for the first time in his life, slightly uncomfortable. He sniffed the air slightly inhaling her anger and distress through his nostrils. "Kagome? I've been looking every where for you." Shippo piped up from behind the lord before he ran under the lards legs and into Kagome's arms.

Her tense body seemed to melt into his embrace as her emotion flooded into her body once again. She gripped the tiny demon to her chest rubbing her cheek against his wiry red hair. Sesshomaru sniffed the air once more to pick up sadness. He raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. 'But she seems so happy.' He thought staring at the scene that played out in front of him.

The tiny kitsune looked at her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She sighed and smiled, "nothing. I can never get anything past you can I?" She asked rubbing her nose against his.

Shippo giggled and smiled with a laughing "nope." "Rin and I wanted to know if you wanted to come back outside with us?"

"She has a couple things to answer to first." Sesshomaru stated before Kagome could answer.

Her dark blue orbs narrowed as she glared at the man in front of her radiating her hate. Shippo gulped feeling her anger shake is tiny form. "I'll see you outside Kagome." He seemed to whisper before running out of the room.

"What do I have to answer for?" She seemed to growl at him as her hands turned into fist at her side.

"My dojo." He said motioning towards the gaping whole and torn down trees that remained in the wake of Kagome's attack. "Why did you do that?"

Kagome smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sesshomaru growled baring his fangs at the defiance of the girl. "Yes this Sesshomaru would! It's this Sesshomaru's dojo."

Kagome remained standing never letting her smirk waiver or show any sign of fear. "I don't have to answer you." She said bluntly turning her head away form his.

He growled as his eyes flashed a crimson red. "Answer this Sesshomaru now?" He snapped at her making her jump.

She looked back towards him with her eyes wide slightly. 'He's fighting with himself.' She thought as she stared at the man in front of her. "Because of anger." She stated as she felt his demonic aura push against her own. "Just like the way you can't control yours." She pointed out.

Sesshomaru relaxed his body as his demon settled. He stared at her with confusion. "What is wrong?"

"I do not want to answer that." Kagome stated as she walked towards him and the exit. "Move please. I need some air." She said sadly.

Sesshomaru stood in her way showing no movement. Her miko power wrapped around her skin as she continued to walk towards the lord. His eyes widened slightly before turning back into the unemotional orbs they are. He sighed and stepped to the side as she walked by. She turned her face away from as she felt a loan tear drip down her face. 'He doesn't even trust me to not hurt him.' She thought as she left the room.

Her feet patted through the hallway as she walked towards the exit that led to the back exit of the castle. Her aura remained her second skin as she walked past the maids that had once given her dirty glares to now cower in her wake. She walked outside, instantly feeling warmth from the rays wrap around her. She smiled as she plopped onto the grass, not caring about staining her kimono. "Good evening Kagome!" Elion spoke as she walked back from the barn with an empty plate in her hands.

"Hello Elion! How are you?'

"I am fine. How about you? I see you found your clothes."

Kagome smiled and looked down at her clothes. "Yes thank you again for setting out my clothes." She beamed. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again only to hear another maid call her name. "I'll see you later Elion."

"Good bye Kagome. Have a good day okay."

Kagome nodded watching the girl disappear into the castle. She turned her attention to the barn where she watched the horses graze happily. She rose to her feet and smiled brightly towards the animals made her feel so free. Her feet guided her through the blades of grass to the wooden fence that held the now freed gray. Her smile brightened as she climbed onto the fence to watch her favorite horse gallop towards her ignoring the demonic presence that seems to follow her every where.

Sesshomaru watched the girl's actions as she giggled, her heavenly voice that made his body want to melt. Her hands held the horses head tightly to her body as she placed a warming kiss on it's forehead. The horse's nose nudged her stomach while he flicked his tail to the side, swatting away a fly.

Kagome felt the animal nudge her again then look at it's back. Her eyebrow raised slightly, questioning the horse's movements. He nickered slightly before nudging again and looking at his empty back. 'Does he want me to ride him?' She asked herself as the horse positioned his back next to the fence keeping his head towards her. 'At least something trust me.' She thought as she rubbed the horse's neck all the way down to it's back.

The lord's eyes narrowed as he watched her stand up on the fence. He took a step towards her as he watched her smile brighten while the horse moved towards her. His feet jolted towards her as he watched her jump onto the horses back. "KAGOME!" He heard Ray scream as he watched her land on the horse's back, making her the first person to ride the untamed animal.

Her hands gripped the horse's mane as she felt the horse jump to the side from the sudden appearance of his tamer. Sesshomaru reached the fence while Ray leapt over it staring at the girl wide eyed. Kagome's back remained straight as she felt the horse grow tense, watching the man walk towards them slowly. "Stop it. I'm fine. Storm isn't doing anything is he?" Kagome snapped causing Ray and Sesshomaru to stop and stare.

The wild gray stood proudly with a stern Kagome sitting on his back as if she's been riding for years. The horses wide eyes watched the men ready to bolt at any move they made towards them. His ears remained pricked forward listening for any movement from the two unwanted men. "Get off of him. He's not tamed." Ray spoke making sure not to move a single muscle.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl from the fence slightly confused. _'Are future mate is more powerful than we thought. She used her power to tame a wild animal. '_ He beast spoke sounding just as confused as the rest of them. "No." She stated gripping her hands tighter on the animal's mane. "He is fine as long as you guys stay away from him he will remain fine." She snapped. "He doesn't trust you." 'Just like you don't trust me.' She thought as she glanced towards the lord that watched their every move.

Ray took a slow step towards them watching the horse tense once again. "Please Kagome get off of him."

Kagome's legs tightened around the horse's barrel as it took a step back. "Don't move and I will be fine."

"Just get off of him. I don't want you to get hurt." Ray stated taking another step towards them.

"Stop." Sesshomaru barked at the stable hand causing the horse to jump to the side. Kagome squeaked as she felt the horse's quick jolt to the side almost cause her to fall. "Leave them be. This Sesshomaru wishes to watch where this goes."

Kagome smiled brightly as she rubbed the horse's neck causing him to instantly relax. "Thank you for finally trusting me Sesshomaru." She said with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru blinked as he inhaled the scent of happiness instead of anger and sadness. 'Is that what has made her so unhappy? Trust?' He thought as he watched the horse stomp his foot.

Horse's galloped towards them watching the gray stand proudly with the gentle girl on his back. She giggled as the other horse's nudged her wishing for her gentle hands to touch her coat. The gray nickered and stomped his feet happily while the horse's crowded around them. Sesshomaru jumped over the fence watching the girl interact with the untamed animals. "It seems as though you can finally tame that gray." Sesshomaru spoke to the entranced Ray.

Ray nodded still watching the scene. A blur of red escaped the woods before Kagome screamed in pain. The horse's scattered as the gray reared kicking out at the intruder. Sesshomaru lunged forward grabbing the attacker that the horse kicked in the head. Kagome slid off the enraged animal falling into Ray's arms. Blood stained her kimono while, showing the fresh gashes along her side.

"HALF-BREED!" Sesshomaru snapped holding down the wounded hanyou.

Kagome pushed at Ray's chest causing his grip to tighten around her. "Let me go." She snapped.

"No. You are wounded." Ray stated.

"Release me." She snapped back pushing at the man's chest. The gray spun towards his tamer with his ears pinned back stomping his feet against the ground threateningly. "Put me down now." She growled squirming in his grasp.

Sesshomaru glared at the unconscious hanyou that lay underneath him to the man that held a tight grip around the angered miko. "Release my intended mate now." Sesshomaru's demon snapped at the man as the horse reared and fell to the ground.

Ray froze and released the girl causing her to fall on her butt. She quickly got to her feet and backed towards the horse. She turned to the enraged lord and stared at him with confusion. Her pain on her side disappeared causing her to look down at the cuts that sizzled closed. Her mouth remained open as she stared wide eyed at the lord. "I'm your what?" She asked her back against the horse's stomach.

Once again I must ask what the hell is going on? What's going to happen to Inuyasha? What I Kagome going to do now that she knows that Sesshomaru wants to mate her? What is Ray going to do? And where the hell is Kikyo? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and all it's confusion. REVIEW!! PLEASE! 


	12. Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise!

Kagome sat in the hallway with her knees hugged to her chest. Her blood shot eyes stared at the wall lost in her own world. Grass stained her white kimono while spots of dirt and mud stained her skin. Her light blue eyes seemed lost and confused remaining deep in thought while she felt eyes from another being boring into her. Ray leaned against the other wall staring at her worriedly. His mind raced from the events and chaos that happened an hour ago.

One hour ago

"Since when did I agree to be your mate?" Kagome snapped having her aura flare. The horse stood next to her watching his tamer with a close eye while his trusty friend screamed at the demon lord.

"You will be my mate." His demon growled angrily turning his attention away from the hanyou. "Throw him in the dungeon. NOW!" He screamed at the confused demon that watched Kagome.

Ray hurried forward and grabbed the unconscious hanyou that lay in the mud with a large hoof print on his forehead. "I will not. How dare you? I am a human being that has thoughts and feelings too." Tears threatened to fall down her face but she willed them away.

The gray nudged her shoulder watching the demon carefully with his piercing chocolate orbs. She glanced up at the horse that watched the enraged demon and the fleeing demon. His ears were pricked forward once more listening in on the sound. His nostrils remained flared trying to intimidate the man to stand down.

"You will be my mate!" He snapped again advancing towards her.

Kagome slowly started to back away from him leaving the safety of the gray stallion that pinned his ears back. The horse reared and kicked out causing a growl to erupt from the demons throat. Sesshomaru's might claws swiped at the protective animal while he snapped his jaw. The horse took off towards Kagome kicking out with his hind legs once again at the lord. Kagome closed her eyes releasing her pent up tears to the world. She grabbed the horse's mane as it galloped by and hoisted her body up onto the racing animal's bare back. She heard the lord howl into the air as he watched her run away on the back of the wild animal. She hugged the animal's neck never wishing to let go. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

The earth shook under the wild horse causing it to move faster from fear. Kagome peered over her shoulder and watched Sesshomaru's demon race towards them showing pure anger. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as her aura flared to wrap around her and the wild horse. She felt her body go up causing her to open her eyes. She gasped as she looked at the ground then back at the field. She sat back as the horse's forehand connected with the ground. 'He…we…just jumped a 6 foot tall fence.' She thought looking forward, towards the field of flowers and mountains.

Wind whipped at her face as she felt the horse's muscles mover under her as they galloped away from the dangerous demon. She glanced towards the woods catching a glimpse of light. 'Oh no.' She thought as she pulled on the horse's mane. The stallion reared into the air just barely missing an arrow that would have hit Kagome's side. Kagome glared into the woods as she caught a glimpse of light again. Arrows showered into the sky towards her. "Move." She ordered the horse as its hooves hit the ground. Her thighs gripped the horse tighter as it spun around and ran towards the demon lord that turned towards the woods. 'Sesshomaru!' Worry and fear filled her as she watched the demon run into the woods. 'He'll get purified.' She thought before screaming for him at the top of her lungs. "SESSHOMARU!" The gray stallion stopped and stood in the valley of grass that grew to its shoulders. The horse jigged slightly as its feet stomped at the ground. "Easy." She said watching the grass move slightly. 'There's no breeze.' She thought watching the movement grow closer.

Demonic auras pressed against her own aura that encased the suddenly scared animal. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered under her breath as her horse moved under her. He reared into the air and kicked out as a green demon lunged at them. Kagome screamed as the crazed creature was purified the second it hit the miko barrier that was wrapped around her and the horse. Storm nickered as it raced through the field back towards the castle. Demons leapt towards them brandishing their weapons as they attacked the two scared creatures. A large blue demon rammed into her barrier causing it to push the scared horse and miko. Kagome screamed again as she felt the horse stumble slightly. "SESSHOMARU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her legs encouraged the animal to move forward.

A large brown flying demon flew down towards them pushing a gust of wind threw the field. The horse stumbled as the mighty gust of wind pushed at his legs, causing them to buckle. The stallion nickered as it feel to the ground showing fear in it's eyes as the mighty animal toppled into the mud with Kagome still on it's back. Kagome screamed as she gripped the animal tighter. Demons beat on the barrier that covered the thrashing horse that stumbled to get back to its feet with the scared miko. A roar reverberated through the valley causing the demons to scatter as a flash of white charged towards them. Kagome held the horse as it leapt to its feet flaring its nostrils. Tears poured down her face as she held the animal tight. 'Why?' She asked herself as she felt the warm nose of her demon savior touch her back.

Kagome sobbed as she leapt off the horse and wrapped her arms around the lord's neck. She cried into his fur as her body trembled. She felt her loyal riding companion nudge her back with its nose soothingly. "I'm sorry." She cried.

She felt the fur changed to her hair as warm arms wrapped around her waist. "It is ok Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered into her tangled hair as they held each other close. She looked up into his eyes and gasped at the sight of a large gash burning his skin. 'Kikyo.' She growled in her thoughts as she stared at the burning flesh. She placed her warm hand on the cut and smiled. "Don't move." She whispered as her hand turned pink and healed the purifying cut that away at his skin.

He smirked at her tightening his grip around her waist. "Thank you." He felt his voice say as he placed a warm kiss on her lips.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she felt warmth course through her. Butterflies flew through her stomach while her heart pounded in her chest.

Present

Kagome shot to her feet as Sesshomaru entered the hallway in the basement of his castle. "You may return to the stables. Take care of the gray stallion." Sesshomaru ordered Ray.

Ray bowed and left with out a word. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with worry etched into her face. "Well?"

"The half breed is under some spell that some wise demons from the western lands are looking into as we speak. He won't be able to leave his cell. The miko has disappeared along with the demons that attacked you." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sighed turning her gaze to the ground. 'Kikyo is working with Naraku isn't she?' Kagome thought as she felt the lord's hands touch her shoulders gently.

Kikyo

"Hhmm…very interesting." A masculine voice spoke from the shadows that covered his room in the house he had taken. "You are aware that you can only gain your life back if Kagome's love kills her himself."

Kikyo nodded and smirked, "may I proceed?"

The man smirked showing his pearly white fangs from the darkness of the room. "As long as the girl dies I don't care. I need her out of the picture in order to win. She's the only person that can stop me."

Kikyo smiled, "this will be very fun. Thank you Naraku." She said bowing the hidden being.

"Kikyo? Do not be nice." Naraku stated as one of his tentacles slithered out of the shadows holding out a black dagger to her with a ruby imbedded at the top of the handle. "Two beings are always better then one."

What does Kikyo and Naraku have in store for the intended mates? I hope all my readers liked this chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. REVIEW!! PLEASE!


	13. Inner Conflicts

Chapter 12: Inner conflicts

Chapter 12: Inner conflicts

Water dripped down the cement walls as a cold chill hovered in the air. Bars stood with seals covering every inch of the cage that held the quiet hanyou. His eyes remained in the shadows of his silver bangs while his hair cascaded over his shoulders. Demons stood guard of the crazed half breed listening to the scurrying of rats that infested the dungeon. A crack of lightening lit the cold caverns showing remnants of beings that had been held in their cages years before. Inuyasha glanced up with his dimmed golden eyes catching what he could of his surroundings before the light vanished. He smirked before hiding his face in the shadows once more. 'I'm coming. Just a little bit longer Kagome.' He thought as the caverns darkened once again.

Kagome jumped from the covers of her bed as she heard the crack of thunder scream inside her room. She sat up clutching her covers to her light blue silk night gown that covered her skin. Her wide blue eyes scanned the room only widening again letting a little yelp escape her mouth as thunder screamed inside her room again. Her body shook as she glanced towards her door. 'I hate being scared of lightening and thunder storms.' She thought before letting out another yelp as lightening cracked from next to her window. She jumped and spun to look out her window as her body shook.

Her wide eyes turned to her door once again as she heard the creak of her door echo throw the room. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke through the shadows as he walked towards her bed. "What is wrong?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak only to jump and scream again as thunder boomed through the sky. Sesshomaru smirked as he sat next to her pulling her body up to his bare chest. Warmth touched his skin as he gripped her tighter, feeling her tremble against his skin. She closed her eyes tight as she hid her head in his broad muscular chest. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Would you like some company?"

Kagome nodded against his chest as lightening cracked through the sky was again. She gasped as she felt her body being lifted out of her bed and into the arms of her intended. She turned her body into his as she felt her body seem to float on a fluffy cloud. Her body touched the warm confines of his bed letting her inhale his wild scent of pine trees and fruit. Arms wrapped around her waist while a broad chest seemed to mold to the shape of her back. She smiled and hummed as the feeling of his powerful hands touching her so soft and sweet. Her skin grew goose bumps under the thin fabric that rested just above her knee.

She turned her body in his arms bringing her face mere centimeters away from Sesshomaru's sleepy stare. She pressed her forehead against his as she pulled herself closer to his body. _'Mine.'_ His beast seemed to hum as he felt his soon to be mate curl up into his chest and fall asleep in his protective arms. He slowly inhaled her scent, while she slept, taking in the feeling of her being with him every night. "I love you." The words tickled his ears having his inhale catch in his lungs as his eyes widened. A smile rested on the sleeping angel's face that whispered the three words in his room.

'She loves this Sesshomaru?' He thought staring at the girl that pulled her self closer to his chest. _'You love her.'_ His beast rumbled.

'No. This Sesshomaru can not love. This Sesshomaru only wants a mate. Nothing more.' He told himself while he stared at the girl still unable to breath.

'You love her. You want to protect her. You will not be happy with her in anyone else's arms.' He beast spoke in a low growl to the man that questioned him.

His golden eyes stared at the girl that lay next to him. Her pink plump lips slightly parted as her slow even breaths escaped her mouth. Her perfect skin shined as a bolt of lightening flashed through the room. Her muscles tightened but relaxed as Sesshomaru's arms subconsciously tightened their grip. Her voice hummed as she rubbed her cheek against his chest while her tiny hands touched his chest ever so lightly. 'This Sesshomaru can not fall in love with a human, especially a miko.' He thought as he felt warmth travel through his body. Her light touch warmed his skin making goose bumps form against his muscles.

'_You can not let go of her. You feel the need to protect. You love her.'_ His beast spoke feeling the warmth spread to him. _'She wishes to protect us as well.'_

'Why?' He asked himself.

'_She just told you, she loves us.'_ His beast spoke before falling asleep to the warmth that wrapped around him.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him. For the first time in years he felt his lips turn up into a handsome smile before he placed a kiss on her forehead. He felt her body curl up closer from the sweet contact. "Good night." He whispered to her before closing his eyes.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to go to far into my next idea. Anyways questions for this chapter is…what is Inuyasha planning? When will Sesshomaru confess is love? PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Must Become Stronger

Chapter 13: Must become stronger

Chapter 13: Must become stronger

Sesshomaru lay sprawled out on his bed covered in sweat as he tossed slightly. His eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up right allowing the salty droplets to roll down his skin. He looked at his bed to find the other side empty. He sniffed the air only to sigh when he inhaled Kagome's lovely scent that danced through out the castle. He grunted as he swung his legs over the bed and got ready for the slow day he new that was coming.

A gasp for air pierced through the stagnant air as Kagome swung the mighty blade delicately. 'I must learn to protect myself.' She told her self pushing her already exhausted body even further. Her muscles ached as she quickly moved swinging her sword as it was a mere extension of her arm. Her sapphire eyes followed the blade as she danced through the room, only to have them narrow on the straw target she had set up in the corner of the newly fixed dojo. Her feet glided across the floor spinning on the balls of her feet as the sword glided through the air slicing the straw mans head off it's shoulders. She fell on one knee holding the sword out to her side as the straw head blew to the ground.

The sword clattered to the ground as she fell to her hands and knees gasping for air. Sweat covered her cream colored skin that was only covered in her loyal school uniform. She sighed as she tugged at the garments trying to let the air touch her warm skin. "It is time for your training with arrows now Kagome." Elion spoke from the entrance. She smirked as she watched the girls body jump slightly from the intruder.

Kagome rose to her feet, stumbling slightly as her trembling hands grabbed the sword in the process. "Okay." She stated as she placed the sword against her hip, feeling the scabbier touch her thigh as she walked up to the new trainer. "Let's go." Kagome stated with a bright smile hiding her sign of pure exhaustion. She paused when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "What?" She asked curiously allowing her eyes to follow the hand to the owners smiling face.

"The sword stays." Elion stated as motioned to the massive piece of metal.

Kagome sighed and placed the sword against the wall. Her finger tips glided slowly over the mighty weapon before leaving it in the shadows of the room. Her sore feet moved behind Elion's as they walked towards the back exit of the castle and out towards the fields. Kagome's once sad features quickly disappeared as a smile lit up her face. She stared at the two saddled dark bay horses that were stocked with food, a bow and multiple arrows. She sprinted to the animals that were tied to the fence feeling her happiness want to explode from her insides. Her muscles tightened in anger as her legs ran carried her across the grass. The two mighty thoroughbreds stared at the girl intrigued with her jittery nature as she slowed to a stop in front of them.

A knicker came from the field as a gray bolted towards the small group of two people and two horses. Elion smiled as she watched the excited teen laugh at the animals antics. Kagome climbed on top of the fence as the horse slid to a stop and nudged the girl littlie. Her arms wrapped around the mighty animal's neck, hugging the glorious beast tight to her chest. "Kagome? We must head out." Elion spoke from on top one of the horses.

Kagome sighed and nodded, reluctant to leave her favorite animal and already close friend. Her legs screamed at her as she moved towards the fence only to feel her back being nudged once more. She stumbled forward slightly as she heard the animal snort disapprovingly at her back. She glanced over her shoulder at the loyal animal that glanced towards his back. Kagome smirked knowing thee simple motion from the day before. She placed her hands on his neck and steadily walked towards his shoulder. Her tiny hand gripped his silver mane before pulling her body up and onto his back swinging her leg over to the other side of his large stomach. "Let's go." She voice piped up as she shot a victorious fist into the air.

Elion smirked as she watched the crazed pair leap over the fence and prance in place from mere hype to start the first day of training. The demon sighed and sweat dropped as she heard Kagome scream slightly when the wild stallion popped a small rear. "Since I heard so much about your skills with an arrow, I thought that we should take a gallop around the castle. While we ride you must shoot down as many targets as you can. When you beat me is when you are all done training with me." Elion stated pulling her bow out to her side.

Kagome glanced towards the other horse that watched her curiously. "Wait…what about my bow and arrows?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to her instructor.

"They are on the horse you were supposed to ride." Elion stated smugly. The gray pained his ears and snorted at the blunt woman that sat proudly in front of him. "The training starts by the way right…about…now." She stated before feeling her horse take out from underneath her.

Kagome gasped as she urged the stallion toward the horse to grab her things. Her heart pounded inside her chest as she struggled to get her bow and arrows from the jumpy thoroughbred that wanted to fallow its partner. 'I need to beat her.' Kagome thought as her hand grabbed the bow and reached for the arrows. The stallion stomped its feet impatiently as her slim fingers grabbed the arrows. She quickly sat up and tightened her thighs around the horse's stomach. "Let's win this." She stated leaning forward slightly as the horse shot forward after the retreating form.

Sesshomaru smirked from the window as he watched Kagome gallop after her maid, content on winning the challenge. Her narrowed his golden stare before her turned towards the growling hanyou that was held down on his knees by two guards. Inuyasha's darkened orbs glared at his elder brother while he snapped his jaw threateningly towards the lord. "Well Inuyasha I guess you leave this Sesshomaru no choice." Sesshomaru stated with a bright smirk.

Two old humans walked down the stairs shaking from fright as a demon guard pushed them further into the cellar. Their priestess garb covered their wrinkled bodies as they were moved towards the old and angered half breed. "Start the distraction process. This Sesshomaru wants to know what spell it is that is being used on this half breed." He told the humans that cowered in the man's wake.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy. Today's my birthday. I am officially 18 years old. Anyways back to the story. Sorry it's short. But I hope you liked this chapter. I am working on the next one as you read this chapter. The question of this chapter is: What is Sesshomaru doing? How does Kagome do in her first day of training with Elion? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. Arrow Race

Chapter 14: Arrow Race

Chapter 14: Arrow Race

The ground shook as hooves pounded against the dirt trying desperately to beat the other. Kagome cocked another arrow and shot towards the red bulls-eye, that hung off a tree, connecting the deadly arrow with the dead center. Her thighs screamed in pain as her delicate skin rubbed against the horse's fur and rough skin. She felt heat form in between her inner thighs and the horse's skin. She felt a warm liquid touch her skin causing her legs to slowly become numb. The excited stallion bolted ahead passing the quickly tiring out thoroughbred that raced against him.

Elion grinned as she watched Kagome cock another arrow to the sturdy bow and hit the center of another bulls-eye once again. Elion's feet urged the horse forward as she cocked two arrows to her bow and shot them forward. Her grin turned to a smirk a she heard the miko gasp at the accuracy of the two arrows, watching them hit two separate bulls-eyes in the dead center.

Kagome gripped the horse's mane with one hand while her other reached for her next arrow. Her fingers quickly grabbed the weapon of chose and readied her bow. She cocked the next arrow and aimed for the next target. Her eyes widened as a tree came into view. 'Oh shit.' Kagome thought as her eyes widened.

The path ahead was filled with wilderness obstacles, as if it were a cross country trail. Tree's lay on the ground in their path, some hung low that would cause them to duck or dodge the offending limbs. The stallion snorted as his hooves picked up more dirt as his legs moved faster through the challenge in front of him. Elion slowed the galloping thoroughbred as the first obstacle grew closer.

Kagome quickly shot her arrow before she braced herself for the 3 foot jump that lay in their path. Her hands grabbed the gray's flowing silver and black mane as she felt it's front legs tuck underneath him. The muscles in his back rippled as his hind legs launched them into the air. Targets came and went as she desperately tried to dodge the tree's that lay in their way. Her breathing grew shallow as she glanced behind her towards her instructor. Elion shot deadly accurate arrows towards the targets as her body gracefully dodged the mighty trees will still hitting the bulls-eye's center.

'I lost.' Kagome thought as her eyes looked ahead only to grow wide. 'Oh shit.' She thought as a low tree hit her body causing her to be flung off her loyal horse. Her lungs shriveled up as she gasped for breath when her back slammed into the dirt. The thoroughbred raced by her with her instructor remaining on it's back, finishing the course as she went. 'I defiantly lost.' Kagome thought as she let her air recollect into her lungs. Her sore arms were nudged lightly by her worried horse's nose. His dark chocolate orbs stared at her with his ears perked forward listening to everything around them. She slowly sat up feeling every ache and pain of her muscles that screamed at her. She brought her hand to the back of her head feeling the egg that was already forming against her skull. She pouted as she placed her palms against the dirt.

She winced as she tried to stand putting pressure on her hands and feet. Her eyes bolted to the sheer pain that snapped at her. Blister's covered her thighs, some broken open from the horse's rough skin. She looked down at her hands that were slowly starting to go numb, and stared at the newly forming blisters on her palms and the cuts from the arrows feathers on the inside of her arms. She felt the horse nudge her shoulder once again using his eyes to show her he wished for her to stand.

Kagome sighed and winced again as her legs wobbled and her hands went completely numb as she slowly stood. Storm nickered and brought his back in front of her weak form. Her hand's gently gripped his mane before her muscles screamed and gave out on her as she tugged herself onto the animals back. She groaned as she felt her body slid down the horses back not even able to reach the top. Her body leaned against his as she recollected her bearings and some of the little strength she had left. She huffed as he arms desperately tried to pull her up. Her mouth let out a yelp as she felt the horse use his head to push her up onto his back.

Kagome laid her head on the animal's neck while her legs swung on either side of the stallion's massive stomach. Her arms hugged Storm's muscular neck as she felt the animal walk down the path towards the castle. Her hand patted the horse's neck as he steadily walked making sure to not loose his passenger again. She yawned feeling a wave of exhaustion crawl over her. Light beamed down on them as they exited the forest and into the clearing next to the glorious castle.

Storm stood at the exit of the forest holding his head high in the air as a breeze of fresh air rolled over them. Sweat dripped down his legs and soaked his fur causing his coat to shine. Elion stood with her horse at the barn watching the wild horse walk towards the barn after the short break.

Ray walked out of the barn and grabbed Elion's horse before gasping at the sight of the sweaty gray and tired girl walking towards them. Blood dripped down the Storm's stomach, from Kagome's open blisters on her thighs, causing large stains to form on the horse's shiny coat. Kagome slowly sat up on the horse's back feeling her muscles tighten more from the simple movement. Storm stood a few feet away from Ray watching him while his ears remained pricked forward. Kagome grunted as she swung her leg over the horse's side and slid to the ground. Her knees buckled causing her to fall into the mighty horse's shoulder. Her lips made a weary smile as her hand patted the gray's neck. "That was fun." She stated leaning her body against Storm's.

Elion smiled brightly as she let out a little giggle. "Kagome…you're bleeding." Ray stated feeling worry wash over him. His wide purple eyes took in the sight of the exhausted and pain stricken girl in front of him. His body longed to make her feel better and hold her tiny body close. He stepped towards her causing the gray to pin his ears back and stomp his hoof.

Kagome looked down at her leg's that were covered in dried up blood and some fresh drops that dripped down to her bare feet. She sighed and shrugged ignoring the immense pain that jolted through her body from the simple movement. "I'm fine." She stated with a fake smile shining on her face.

"No your not." Ray snapped before he turned to his sister. "Why the hell did you let her take that…thing? And with out a saddle. And then you left her in the woods. She could have been attacked and no one is there to protect her. Remember Sesshomaru is busy today, he wanted us to watch her." Ray snapped at his sister.

"She's fine." Elion snapped back. "It was her chose to take the stallion and to ride him the way he was. I gave her the chose. What the hell is your problem?"

Kagome glanced back and forth as they bickered about her. She sighed and looked up at the stallion that watched them intently. Storm nudged her with his nose when he noticed her attention was on him again. Her smile brightened as she placed her forehead against his, cupping his ears with her hands and whispered 'good boy' to the happy horse.

"What's your problem? Do you like her or something?" Elion snapped at him motioning to Kagome.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the man that had froze in place. His body went pale at the question and then slowly showed signs of circulation flowing faster through his demon form. His face turned blood red as his fist tightened around the horse's reins that remained in his hand. "Ray?" Kagome asked looking at him curiously.

His face brightened more before he walked away from them with the tired thoroughbred in tow. Elion followed after him leaving Kagome and Storm in their wake. Kagome looked up at Storm while he looked at where the demons disappeared. 'Does he?' She thought as her wobbly legs walked towards the small gated entrance to the horse paddock. Storm stood next to her a waiting to be let loose into the field of grass, horses and freedom. She smiled as she opened the gate wide and watched the stallion bolt past her and out into the field causing the other horse's to bolt in every direction. She sighed as she closed the door, feeling her muscles tighten more.

'I need a bath and sleep.' She stated as her shaky legs took her to the castle. She walked past the maids and butlers ignoring every one as her feet took her too the hot spring. She felt blood roll off her feet and onto the floor as she walked down the dark halls. Her aura clashed with others as he feet stumbled through the hall and into the front entrance room. She heard her little kitsune mumble her name from the stairs but she remained quiet to tired to answer or care. Warmth engulfed her as she entered the hot spring making her muscles loosen slightly. Her tiny fingers grabbed a towel as she felt her muscles want to give out. Her back slumped over as she hurriedly took off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She slid into the water letting out a sigh as her muscles loosened from the water that touched her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed feeling sleep want to take over her body. She slowly inhaled the incense that filled the room, letting the scent of wild flowers relax her further into the water.

Sesshomaru watched the priestess finish her final spell before he approached the screaming hanyou. Inuyasha glared at the pure bred demon in front of him. "I will kill her." Inuyasha screamed at the demon in front of him.

"The spell will be released from him. But it is only a temporary spell. We don't have as much power as what ever priestess placed the spell on him." One of the old women spoke from their spot on the cold floor.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the half breed that screamed, "I am going to kill Kagome Higurashi!"

The mighty lord wished to beat the half breed to a pulp while his inner demon wished to rip the man to shreds. He growled at the hanyou before releasing an angered punch that connected to his jaw. Inuyasha snarled as he fell back smacking his head against the rock covered ground. His feet kicked every where as he tried to fight back. Sesshomaru growled once again before inhaling the scent of lilacs mixed with a hint of blood. 'Kagome?' He thought moving towards the stairs. "Retrieve this Sesshomaru when the spell starts to work." He stated leaving an angered half breed, two loyal guards and 3 scared priestesses in his wake.

His feet glided up the stairs inhaling Kagome's scent that filled the castle. He moved into the main hallway and glanced at the ground. 'Blood.' He thought as his eyes followed it towards the hot spring. His feet moved towards the hot spring. His hands quickly opened the door only to have the scent of wild flowers, lilacs, sweat and blood explode inside his sensitive nose. He moved into the room closing the door behind him. His tense body relaxed as gold met with sapphire. A bright smile formed on her exhausted features as she watched the lord walk towards her. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead, "what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Then why are you bleeding?"

Kagome smiled and placed a gentle hand on his. 'He's worried.' She thought. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth flow through her skin. "My legs rubbed against Storm's back. Some of my blisters popped during my ride."

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt him tug her out of the water. His eyes looked at her hands that touched his. Blisters screamed from her skin making his simple touch wince in pain. His eyes ignored her naked form as they traveled down to the wounds on her legs. His gentle hand touched her wounds causing warmth to course through her. Kagome leaned against his chest as she felt her stomach turn and her heart pound. Her eyes widened as she watched the lords simple touch heal her legs. She smiled as the numbness in her legs disappear.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead against letting his eyes bore into hers. Heat shot through her as his lips crashed into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the feeling of love and lust swirled around inside her head. She pulled him closer as she moaned into the kiss. His hands glided up her skin coming to rest on her waist as he rolled his body to be on top of her. Their tongues fought as her hands messed with his armor trying desperately to touch his skin. His lips left her and butterfly kissed her jaw line all the way down her neck. She gasped as he licked her collar bone causing his teeth to brush across her skin.

Her hands pulled at his clothes wishing to touch his warm skin. Her lungs let out a moan as she felt his hands dance across her stomach and to the bottom of her breast. Sesshomaru pulled away as he felt his beast stir and push to come out. His eyes flashed red as he quickly stood up and stare at the flustered girl that was healed from her injuries. Her lust filled eyes stare after him longily letting her arousal swim with the scents that filled the room. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered never letting her gaze leave him.

"This Sesshomaru must stop. This Sesshomaru does not wish to go to far." He said showing lust in his eyes as he fought his inner demon.

Kagome nodded and slowly stood, grabbing her clothes. She felt gold orbs watch her every move as she tugged on her dirty clothes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the lord before a loud bang on the hot spring door interrupted their longing stare. Sesshomaru moved towards the door to glare at the demon guard that stood in front of him. "My lord, the spell as been removed from the half breed, he wishes to speak with you and Miss. Kagome." The guard stated in a solid stance.

Kagome touched Sesshomaru's shoulder as she moved to his side. "Inuyasha?" Her voice choked out showing a hint of fear.

What's going to happen when Kagome and Sesshomaru see Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha tell them what is going on? Will he be jealous of what is blossoming? I'm sorry it has taken so long to update lately. Between my b-day (Thank you to everyone who has wished me a happy birthday!!) 2 jobs, boyfriend and getting things for college. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Inside a Half Breed

Chapter 15: Inside a half breed

Chapter 15: Inside a half breed

The flames from the torches thee lined thee staircase flickered slightly as a breeze swept down into the frigid room. The three elders huddled in a corner next to the staircase trying desperately to stay warm. The two guards stood on either side of the slouched hanyou. Inuyasha sat on the ground, his legs crossed Indian style. His silver bangs cast his eyes in the shadows while they stared at the cold stone floor. His ears twitched form the top of his head as he heard foot steps stalk down the wooden stairs. His sensitive nose inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs and apples mixed in one luxurious scent followed by a strong scent of pine sap.

Kagome kept a slow pace behind Sesshomaru as he walked down the old stairs. His cold facial features dawned his face as he entered the dungeon. Kagome glanced around the dimly lit area taking in the disturbing room and rooting flesh scent that hovered in the thick air. Her eyes caught dim gold causing her body to freeze on the last step.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the hanyou in question taking in the look of pure sadness that covered the half breeds face. "Kagome?" Inuyasha choked out, never letting his gaze leave hers.

Tears welled in her eyes as her gaze remained locked with his. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks as she stared at the man she once loved. Her heart seemed to want to break at the sight of the pit a full being longing to talk to her. She turned her head to the side making her eyes turn to the elderly woman that stared at her from the floor. Kagome placed a bright smile on her face as she crouched down to the woman. She placed a warm hand out to the priestess that shook from the cold.

"Ka…" Inuyasha started only to have the mighty western lord stand in front of him, blocking his view of the gorgeous miko.

"Kagome does not wish to speak with you. Why do you wish to kill Kagome?" Sesshomaru stated in his emotionless tone, but with a slight bite to his words.

Kagome smiled brighter as the elders smiled back at her. "Can you please tell me what spell was put on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha growled at his elder brother causing Sesshomaru to growl back. His anger flared at the half breed's impudence. "Sesshomaru…." Kagome spoke sweetly as she placed a warming hand on his shoulder. She smiled up at the demon lord pressing her body into his right shoulder while she stood next to him. Sesshomaru's anger disintegrated at the cause of the miko's warming voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the site of his best friend leaning against his step brother showing love, compassion and companionship. Her bright white smile beaming up at him with a loving stare shining through her sapphire orbs. He blinked and then growled causing the demon lord's anger to flare once more. "Back off." Inuyasha snapped at the mighty lord.

Kagome snapped her eyes shut and cringed as she felt her beloved's body leave her grasp followed by a sharp crack and bang. One of her eyes slowly opened to stare at her angered love growling down at the struggling hanyou that lay on the floor. Inuyasha slowly sat up feeling the dizzy from the cause of him smacking his head against the stone ground. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he glared at the demon that punched him in the jaw. "Asshole." Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome stated before the mighty lord punched the beaten half breed once again. "If you keep hitting him he's going to go unconscious before we figure out what's going on. Kikyo placed the nuropholmic curse on him. It's a curse that gives control over the subject's body, being Inuyasha, to the owner of the curse, being Kikyo. The only way for the curse to work though is if Kikyo was stronger than Inuyasha." Kagome stated motioning the last part towards the flabbergasted demon on the ground. "But the curse also has a couple flaws. The curse can be removed by someone that his stronger then the owner of the curse and the subject of the curse is also knowledgeable of what they are doing."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he turned his attention back to the confused hanyou. "Get out!" Sesshomaru snapped at the guards and elders causing them to jump. He listened to them retreat up the stairs to scared to look back or glance towards the trio. "So you knew that you were attacking Kagome?" He growled out.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground feeling dread wash over him. He glanced towards the miko that only stared at his half brother. 'She hates me.' He thought as he glanced up at his elder brother. "I couldn't stop." He stated before looking over at Kagome. "I tried my hardest. I never want to hurt you. You're my best friends Kagome."

Kagome stared at the man filled with emotion. "I have no sympathy for you Inuyasha. You lost me as a friend months ago." She stated firmly showing only anger in her words.

Inuyasha stared at her in astonishment as he watched her emotionless face turn into pure joy as Sesshomaru stood at her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as he glared at the younger being in front of him. "What is your bitch planning against Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him with hatred wanting to pour out of him. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshomaru placing a warming hand on his chest with a reassuring smile. She turned her blank face to him causing a shiver to go down his spine from the coldness that radiated from her. "What is Kikyo planning?"

Inuyasha stared at her, wishing to feel what they had before the mess had occurred. 'I want every thing to be normal again.' He thought feeling the urge to hold her close. "I'm not really sure what she is planning. All I know is that she has teamed up with Naraku. She wants you dead Kagome. She wants you to suffer by any means necessary."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smirked showing a spark in her eyes. "I'm ready for her." She stated proudly.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead against hers as he felt his beast rumble slightly. '_Are mate is in terrible danger. We must protect_.' His inner demon growled. 'The full moon is in 3 nights. Once we mate we shall have a stronger bond and this Sesshomaru will be able to tell when she is in danger.' Sesshomaru thought in response to his demon.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice spoke up through the silence of the dungeon. "I'm sorry. I do not wish to hurt you."

Kagome glanced at the half breed that stared at her with glistening gold orbs. She closed her eyes and turned her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I'm going to retire for the day." She whispered to him before retreating from the room.

Sesshomaru glared at the half breed that sat at his feet. "She loved you half breed. She feel's nothing for you anymore." Sesshomaru growled down at the man. "She has grown stronger in physical power and miko power. Your bitch will die if she attacks this Sesshomaru's intended mate again."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was left with no chance of speaking his mind. Sesshomaru punched him in the jaw once more causing him to slam his head hard against the ground. The mighty lord glared at the unconscious half breed that caused him so much grief and problems. He turned on the balls of his feet and left the insolent half breed on the ground. He stalked up the stairs and passed the two guards that awaited him at the top of the stairs. "Throw him back in his cell. Put extra ceils on it." Sesshomaru stated while he walked away from the guards.

"Yes milord." They stated in unison before retreating down the stairs.

His feet glided across the wood floor following the scent of his intended. He slowly walked up the steps and towards their rooms. His emotionless face dawned a smirk as he followed her perfect scent to his door. He pushed it open and smiled at the girl that lay in his bed already dawned in her light blue silk night gown and fast asleep. 'Three more nights.' He thought while his eyes remained on the sleeping girl.

What's going to happen next? I had one of those moments where an idea comes to your head and you just have to write and then I got to the last two paragraphs where I had brain farts. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. I really love your comments on my story. Like always, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Go Home!

Chapter 16: Go Home

Chapter 16: Go Home!

Kagome moaned as she tossed and turned under the warm covers of Sesshomaru's king sized bed. Her nightmare that plagued her mind caused tears to drip down her face.

Nightmare

Flames danced across her house as firefighters tried desperately to put the deadly flames to sleep. Kagome stood by the well watching wide eyed unable to move. Her body trembled as she watched her house get burnt to the ground. Her grandfather stood by a fire truck holding his grandson close to him. Tears spilled down her face as she watched her two family members unaware of the flames that crept close to her.

'Where's mom?' She thought causing her gaze to look around the crowd of firefighters. Her trembling body took a step forward only to jump back as flames shot in the air in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards onto the steps as the flames grew closer to her and the well. Orders were yelled out to the fire fighters of the cries of Kagome's name from her two family members.

Kagome scrambled to her feet backing into the well showing fear and the dancing flames in her wide eyes. "HELP!" She screamed only to feel warmth wrap around her waist and pull her down into the well.

Present

Sesshomaru hugged her close as she cried into his chest. A cold sweat coated her skin while she curled up into a ball. "I have to go home." She cried into his chest. "I need to see them. I need to know their okay."

Sesshomaru held her closer to his chest wishing to comfort her. His muscular arms refused to release the tiny trembling girl from his grasp. "This Sesshomaru will go with you." He whispered into her onyx locks before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

She pushed away from him to stare into his caring eyes. "You can't Sesshomaru. You have to stay and watch the Western lands."

"This Sesshomaru shall leave Jaken to take care of the castle while this Sesshomaru goes to your world. This Sesshomaru wishes to protect you where ever you go. You shall not leave this Sesshomaru's sight." He stated.

Kagome smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She pressed her lips to his feeling heat immediately destroy the cold chill that was under her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her delicate body closer to his. She pulled away from the kiss only to hear a growl come from the mighty demons lips. "I'm going to get ready." She giggled before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Sesshomaru grumbled as he watched the family female leave his quarters. 'This is going to be different.' Sesshomaru thought as he lazily rolled out of bed and started his morning exercise.

4 hours later

Kagome yelped as she felt her legs get swept out from underneath her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her love's neck as he leapt out of the well. "Thank you." She said as he gently placed her body on the ground.

She quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran down the stairs tugging him along behind. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and smiled at the sight of cherry blossoms blooming from the trees around her shrine. The shrine stood proudly in the wake of the growing sun surrounded by blooming flowers and a tiny water fall that allowed fresh water to fall into the coy pond. "Come on Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed as she tugged on the man once more as she ran towards the house.

Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his face for a few seconds as he watched the hyper teen run up to her front door. Her free hand quickly swung the wooden door open allowing the said object to slam into the wall. "I'M HOME!" She screamed into the house as her feet slid out of her shoes. She dropped her yellow back pack onto the ground and ran into the house, leaving a confused Sesshomaru in her wake. He watched her curiously as she slid to a door way and disappeared into the confines of her house. He stepped into the house staring at the 3 pairs of shoes that were neatly placed next to Kagome's. His golden eyes shot towards the stares as he heard someone run around upstairs and towards the steps. His golden gaze met with dark brown as the tiny boy froze at the top of the steps.

"Sesshomaru... I can't find anyone." Kagome said from the doorway, from which she disappeared through. Her eyes looked up at the scared boy that held his precious cat close to him. "Souta?"

"Kagome?" The boy spoke shakily. He put the cat on the ground before he ran down the stairs into his sister's arms.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked worriedly, while her hands rubbed her brothers back.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at the scene that went on between the two siblings that held each other close. He took a step behind Kagome and placed a warming hand on her shoulder. "Mom…she" He started to cry.

Kagome gasped and pushed the little boy away from her to stare at the young child's tear filled eyes. "Where's mom?"

"She…she's in the hospital. She's sick Kagome." Souta cried as he latched his arms around her waist once again.

Kagome gaped as he eyes zoned in on the top of the boys head. Her heart seemed to crumble at the words that slipped through her brothers lips. She felt her body shake as sadness seemed to push away her other emotions. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she felt pain course though her. She felt the warmth of her lovers hand squeeze her shoulder slightly in an attempt to comfort her. "What do you mean she's sick Souta?"

"She…started to get dizzy and nauseous a month ago. It started to get worse. They found some stuff in her brain Kagome. They…they think it's cancer." He cried.

Kagome felt her knees buckle and give out from underneath her. Her pain grew as she felt her body crumble. Darkness surrounded her as she fell into warm arms that caught her seconds before she connected with the floor. She heard name being called through the shadows. She heard the cries that echoed through her mind that went blank. 'MOM!' Her mind screamed as she was sucked into a dark hole in the deepest confines of space.

What is wrong with Kagome's mother? Is it really cancer? I switched it around slightly for two reasons. Kagome hasn't gone home to see her family was my first reason. And the second is because my mother has recently been emitted to the hospital. We are unaware of what she has just like Kagome. All I know is that she has these tiny blood clot things in her brain. So it will take me some time to write some chapters and some of them will be very sad. The way I write is by my emotions. I am sorry if there are any long delays between chapters. I will try not to do that. Sorry if this chapter throws anyone off. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Unknown Power

Chapter 17: Unknown powers

Chapter 17: Unknown powers

The stale stench of medicine and disease rotted the cold air that ran through the confines of the massive hospital. Sesshomaru stood in the corner of the tiny room staring at the close nit family in front of him. His nose crinkled at eh horrible smell of death that came from the room next door while beeps of the machines rang through his ears. Nurses and doctors ran around in the hallway taking care of the people that rested in their rooms. Kagome sat next to her mother staring into Fuyu's gentle chocolate orbs. Her face seemed slightly pale while she lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Souta stood next to his grandfather that sat on the other side of the hospital bed. The tiny boy's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill while he stared at his hurt mother. "How are you doing mom?" Kagome spoke gently trying to hide the sadness that touched her voice.

"I'm fine Kagome. I'm spending another night in the hospital but I might be able to return home tomorrow." She spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"Do you know what's wrong yet?" Souta piped up with a sniff that tried desperately to hold in his tears.

"The doctors ruled out cancer. But they have no clue what caused me to have a stroke." His mother answered turning her attention to her son. Her eyes caught the sight of the stoic man that stood in the corner of the room staring at Kagome's back. "Who are you?" She asked turning every one's attention to the man in the corner.

Kagome stood and walked over to her demon love that watched her every move. Her gentle hand grabbed his cold clawed hand that sat at his side. Her gentle squeeze and pull brought him to her mother's bedside. "This is my…boyfriend, Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half brother."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a confused stare. "What does boyfriend mean?" He asked. "We are intended…"

He was quickly interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. "Boyfriend means that you and I are together." Kagome said before removing her hand from his mouth.

Souta stared at the man that stood proudly next to his sister. He felt his grandfather's arthritic hand grip his shoulder while he stood. His father's old brown eyes glared through the wrinkles that rolled down the sides of his face. "What are you?"

Sesshomaru pushed the tiny hand that covered his mouth away from his lips. He smirked as she retorted with a snapping 'hey.' "This Sesshomaru is the demon lord of the western lands."

Silence filled the room as the chocolate colored concerned eyes stared at the man that stood next to their family member. "Cool." Souta spoke with a bright smile that shattered the cold silence.

"Um…can you guys excuse us?" Kagome's mother spoke gently never letting her tare leave her daughters sapphire stare.

Kagome turned to her love that tensed slightly from the question of leaving her side. Kagome smiled as her gentle hand touched his upper arm. "I'll be fine. The only way into the room is through that door. You can stand there if you wish. It will only be a few seconds."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed a few feet behind the little boy and elder as they exited the room. Kagome turned her attention back to her mother that kept her caring gaze locked on her daughter. "He loves you, doesn't he?" Her mother asked with a shaky smile. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes while she stared at her only daughter that had grown up so quickly through her eyes.

"Oh…mom. Please don't cry." Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around the frail woman that lay next to the beeping machines. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Kagome. You have grown up so fast." She cried into her daughters shoulder. Her hands tightened the grip on her shirt as she tried to pull the teen closer to her chest. "I've been so scared." She whispered into her daughter's hair.

"You don't need to be scared. I'm here along with Souta, grandpa and Sesshomaru. I know you just met him but he would protect you just like he protects me." Kagome said pulling away slightly to look into the blood shot eyes that stared back. She felt warmth course through her veins as she stared at Fuyu's caring smile and bright features that shined the love that radiated from her soul. 'Try it.' She felt her mind scream as she felt her miko power grow under her skin. 'Heal her. Make her whole once more.' She felt her power glow from her insides as it grew. She slowly closed her eyes as she pulled her mother close letting their body mingle with the others. "I love you mom." She whispered into her mother's hair as she felt her power poor from her insides and coated her cream colored skin.

Her mother let out a gasp as she the heat of her daughter's raw power run through her veins. Her pains and aches disintegrated at the machines beeps faster before exploding around the room. Kagome felt her lover's aura clash with her own before she fell into darkness as the mighty demon lord busted through the door with nurses and doctors in close pursuit. His golden eyes landed on the two unconscious females that were covered by glass and broken machinery that littered the room.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having a hard time lately which has led to not being able to go onto my computer and writers block. Please tell we what you think of the chapter. As always the question of the chapter: WHAT DID KAGOME DO? Please review and tell me what you thin of the story so far. We will be returning back to the past shortly and back into the adventure. I just wished to dedicate these past two chapter to my mother, the only one in my family that has ever encouraged me to write more. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	19. Miko Within

Chapter 18: Miko within

Chapter 18: Miko within

'It's so dark. Where am I?' Kagome thought as her body seemed to float through nothingness. Her body that once dawned her school uniform was now covered in a black kimono with silver flower pedals floating down the silky fabric. Her dazzling blue eyes seemed slightly dull while her skin became pale. She felt a chill travel up her spine as she floated through the dark obis.

'Why do I feel so empty?' She thought as she felt her body want to shrivel up into a little ball. She felt her hands tremble in front of her as her body continued gliding through the darkness.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the nurses growling as they tried to touch his love. His bare feet stepped on the shattered shards of glass that littered the room. "Sesshomaru they are just trying to help." Souta spoke from the entrance of the room.

The said demon glared at the little boy before turning his wrath back onto the nurses and doctors that tried desperately to get to their patient and the unconscious girl. He flexed his claw as he braced himself to kill anyone that attempted to touch his lover.

Kagome moaned as she felt her insides burn while a cold chill covered her skin. Her heart beat quickened as her stomach seemed to crumble and disintegrate. Her limbs seemed to go numb as she wrapped her body into a ball. "It has begun." A feminine voice whispered through the darkness. Kagome's scream of pain shattered the darkness as her pale form let loose a flash of white that engulfed everything in its path. Giggles rolled through the vibrant light that destroyed the darkness.

Warmth touched Kagome's shoulder releasing her from the iron grip of pain.

The mighty lord stood his ground as the hospitals security rolled through the door ready to fight the man that threatened the employees. His golden eyes flashed a dangerous red as the three bulky security officers stood in his wake. A little breeze swam through the tiny room pushing at the lords silver locks. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at his love. Kagome's unconscious form was glowing slightly as a pink pulse shook her form. 'Her powers are healing herself.' He thought before turning his attention back to the men in front of him. 'These people would die if they touch her now.' He thought with a smirk. 'This Sesshomaru hates humans that defy him.'

The pale teen's dull blue eyes stared up at the hand that touched her shoulder. Her eyelids closed slightly as she tried to look at the woman that stood in the vibrant light. Her sparkling brown eyes stared down at the miko that had crumbled into a tiny ball on her lap. "How are you Miss. Kagome?" Her voice seemed to sing like a heavens angel as the warmth of her voice tickled her cold skin.

"What happened?" Kagome spoke through her dry throat making her voice sound raspy.

"You drained all your power into healing your mother. Your miko power wasn't ready for it." She paused giving the tired girl a bright smile showing her perfect white teeth. "You pushed your powers to the next level. Your body transformed from the inside so you could control your power."

"I…my…my miko power has grown stronger." Kagome stuttered.

The angel that held her close in the light nodded her head never letting her stare leave her. "You will be sore from the transformation." She smiled brightly as she moved her warm hand from her shoulder to the tiny teens forehead. "You are ready to end the demon and human war over the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome sharply inhaled as the light turned a luscious pink and her body flew away from Priestess Midoriko's arms.

Sesshomaru growled again as a security guard stepped forward with a gun in hand. The mighty lord glared down the barrel of the 9mm that the officer held out in front of him. "Last chance you need to stand down." The officer spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. His eyes flicked to the side to stare at the other officers that held their wounds that were caused by sharp claws. The man's eyes flicked back to Sesshomaru's blood stained claws that dripped with blood.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice whispered from behind him. He felt a warm gentle hand touch his shoulder causing heat to shoot through him. "What happened?" Kagome asked slightly confused as she joined his side.

He glanced to his side to stare at the girl that stood perfectly straight while she stared at the shaking man that held a gun towards them. Her sapphire stare turned towards the men that lay against the wall bleeding to death. She turned a glare to the demon next to her. "What did you do?" She snapped placing her fist against her hips.

"These humans wanted to touch you." He stated as he relaxed his body.

She sighed and turned towards the man in front of them. "I'm sorry about this." She said stepping towards the man in front of her.

The scared officer opened his mouth to speak but froze when her hand touched his. Her body emitted a light pink light that shined around her curves. Kagome slowly inhaled a stale breath of air as she slowly closed her eyes. 'I want everything to be forgotten, everyone to be healed, everything fixed.' She thought as the light around her body pulsed. Her lungs slowly exhaled her breath through her lips as the pink light stretched through every corner of the room, through the hallway until it covered the tiny hospital.

She smiled and stepped back towards Sesshomaru as the light shrunk back into her body. "My mother is healed." Kagome spoke while she stared at her mother. "Let's go home."

Sesshomaru pulled her into his muscular chest. "This Sesshomaru would love to." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She turned around in his arms and smiled brightly up at him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rubbed her head into his kimono. She felt her body move through the air as Sesshomaru used his demon speed to run away from the hospital before the humans realized what happened.

What happened while they were gone? Sorry it took sp long for me to post another chapter. I just through this together really quick. I'm sorry if it's bad at all. The next chapter the two love birds will be back in the castle. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	20. Escape

Chapter 19: Escape

Chapter 19: Escape

Darkness wrapped around the silent cellar of the strong castle that stood proudly in the mountains of the western lands. A cold breeze swept down the stairs sending shivers down the two guards back from where they stood. The two inuyouki kept their armored backs to the cage that held their prisoner. The torch flames blew out in the stare well causing no light to enter the large room. The red eyes shined in the dark before disappearing once again into the darkness.

The tallest of the two guards yawned out of boredom, only to receive a glare from the other guard. "What? I can yawn." The taller of the two snapped.

"We are on duty. Show no weakness." The other snapped back turning his glare back to the dark stairwell. He sighed and started to walk towards the steps. "I mine as well light those."

The guard's armor clunked together as he walked into the darkness with his partner eyeing him wearily. The pale guard looked over his shoulder towards the cell. His eyes widened as he let out a soft grunt from shear pain. Blood splashed to the floor as the red pair of eyes appeared and then disappeared once again.

"Soka?" The guard asked from the stair well. His eyes scanned the darkness awaiting his partners answer. He opened his mouth to speak again only to gasp at the sudden hit of pain. His eyes widened as they stared into the blood red eyes of the hanyou that killed him.

Inuyasha yanked his claw out of the demons stomach with a bright smirk on his face. Blood dripped off his finger tips, plopping onto the cement floor. His red gaze went up the stairs as he inhaled the fresh air that flowed down the steps. His smirk widened as the familiar scent of his closest friend reached his nostrils. 'Kagome.' He thought before his disappeared back into the darkness.

Sesshomaru watched the once hyperactive teen walk along side him staring at the grass that tickled her toes as she walked. Her mind on another planet as they walked past the rolling valley of flowers that she had ridden Storm through. He took in her posture of standing up perfectly straight while her head remained lowered slightly. _'Ask her what is wrong?'_ His demon spoke up sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked keeping his eyes on her as they walked.

She shook her head slightly and blinked a few times before looking up at the man next her with a dull look on her face. "I'm sorry…what?" She spoke awaiting the question again.

"This Sesshomaru asked you what is wrong?"

Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands that she held out in front of her. Her feet stopped in the center of the valley causing her love to stop and stare. "I…I'm worried." She spoke, her words sounding shaky as they rolled off her tongue. "I'm stronger now and I'm worried that I won't be able to control my powers. And I'm worried that I would hurt…" Her voice trailed away as her eyes sparkled from fresh tears.

Sesshomaru stepped towards her taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb. He raised her head slightly so he could gaze into her eyes that were filled with emotion. "Who were you worried that you would hurt?"

"…you." She whispered trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I never want to hurt you.

She gasped as she felt two muscular arms pull her into an equally muscular chest, instantly engulfing her in warmth. A fresh tear dripped down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "You are strong Kagome." He whispered into her hair. "This Sesshomaru believes in you Kagome."

She pulled away slightly to stare into his glowing gold orbs. Tears dripped down her face from pure happiness that wrapped around her. "Sesshomaru…" She was silenced by a gentle finger that touched her lips.

"This Sesshomaru has wished to tell you something for a long time. This Sesshomaru…" He paused as his courage quickly drained from him as his eyes locked with sapphire. _'Tell her.'_ His demon ushered him. "Kagome…This Sesshomaru lo…" His eyes turned into stone as his sensitive ears heard a rustle from the trees. They flicked to the trees as he saw a flash of light come from behind Kagome. He gripped her tighter to his chest as he spun around so his back faced the trees, covering his love from harm.

Kagome's eyes widened as they landed on the miko arrows they were flying towards them. 'It's to late to move.' She thought as her eyes landed on the man that was using his body as a shield to protect her. "No." She whispered as the arrows grew closer. She heard a growl reach her ears causing more fear of her lover's life to enter her system. "NO!" Her voice screamed.

What's going to happen to Sesshomaru and Kagome? Is Sesshomaru going to get purified in Kagome's arms?

Sorry this chapter is so short. I personally think my latest chapters have been slightly boring so I wanted to get some action in and of course a horrible cliffy. Now I wish to say thank you to all my reviewers:

Demonic kunoichiKagi

Sugar0o

Mayumi Crescent Moon

CloudsAaeris909

merlyn1382

yusukekuramagirl

takeshi-ai

Saisakusupporter

K.S.K.R.S.S.M.I

Peyton Cummings

Akira-And-AnGeL

amori kuwabara

kit-hime

kanasha1993

HyuugaHinata95

BrownEyesOnlyForSessy15

enchantressXofsouls

Death's Silent Approach

pheonix5600

Tiffany

Once again thank you to all of you that reviewed. I love hearing from my readers. Sorry I didn't say thank you sooner.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	21. Undying love

Chapter 20: Undying love

Chapter 20: Undying love

Sesshomaru winced as his sensitive hearing caused his ear drums to shake and shatter from inside his skull. He hissed in pain as his head seemed to want to explode off his shoulders. He gripped the screaming girl tighter to his body sticking his sensitive nose in her wavy onyx tresses. Warmth engulfed him as he sensed the arrows grow closer to his back.

His golden orbs shot open as his love went quiet and limp in his tight grasp. His fear filled stared took in his loves now blood red eyes that stared into the light blue sky. A pink aura pulsated from her body projecting the pink shield that encircled around them. Sesshomaru spun around and stared at the arrows that flew into the shield and disintegrated instantly against the mighty barrier.

The demon lord's arms relaxed around her tiny frame as he stared at the shield around them. 'This Sesshomaru is not harmed?' He questioned his mind, staring the miko power shield. 'But how?'

'She is our mate. She does not wish to harm us. Her powers could never harm us even if it is so pure.' His demon spoke proudly from the confines the mighty lord's mind.

Kagome slowly pulled herself away from the warm muscular arm's that protected her while he was distracted by her newly formed powers. Her blood red eyes glared at the miko that stood stoke still at the edge of the trees. "You will die for threatening to kill my mate." Her voice stated venomously. Her tiny feet took a step forward only to stop as she felt a demon aura near her shield. She quickly spun on the balls of her feet catching the sight of the hanyou that lunged towards her powerful shield. Her aura pulsated once again expanding the shield causing the half-breed to slam head on into the mass of purifying power. He growled as his body fell to the ground. The sizzling sound of the few burns that covered fire rat cloth that coated the half breed's skin. "Especially you." She hissed at the hanyou that lay on the ground.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and gently placed a warm hand on the angered miko's shoulder. "You must remain calm." He spoke in his normal non-emotional tone.

The girls angered gaze switched to her love. "I will not let anyone push me around and attempt to kill my one true love." She spoke with venom in every word. "I will kill who ever threatens to harm you."

"As will this Sesshomaru, but this Sesshomaru will not let his future mate be killed on his behalf." He stated calmly.

Kagome's eyes softened as she dazed into his loving orbs. His gentle hand moved from her stoic shoulder to her pale cheeks. She slowly inhaled the fresh air as she pressed her cold cheek into his warm palm while his thumb gently massaged her cheek. "Sesshomaru…I" Her voice spoke with her normal angelic tone. Her lips parted slightly to speak once again but no words left her lips. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on the miko that glared at the couple from over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her shoulder with his other hand as he felt her muscles stiffen slightly. "This Sesshomaru will kill the hanyou."

"I call killing the undead bitch." Her voice spoke venomously once more. Her bare feet slid to the side in the mud as she felt her power touch her skin. Her red stained lens seemed to engulf her pupil as her anger erupted from her petite form. Her legs lunged forward as her powers released the mighty shield the entrapped her and her undying love. "Die!" She screamed before disappearing into thin air.

Sesshomaru smirked while he stared at the hanyou that stumbled to his feet. _'Our power of our seal is starting to awaken inside her. Our mate is ready for the final stages of our mating ritual.' _His demon spoke with great pleasure dripping in every word. _'One more night.'_

Sorry it has taken me so long. I just moved into college and I had computer problems the day before classes started. Please forgive the long wait and the short chapter. Anyways question of the chapter is…duh duh dunnn…Who will win the fight? Or will it be a tie? Will anyone die? For me to know and you to find out. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	22. Unforgivable

Chapter 21: Unforgivable

Chapter 21: Unforgivable

Birds screeched and cawed as they shot into the air away from the fight that and tension that coated the forest. The frightened animals fled towards the safe keeping of the mighty western castle that stood proudly only a few miles away from the fight.

The air thickened as the traces of Kagome's miko power disappeared from existence. Sesshomaru's ears perked slightly as he listened to his surroundings. His ears tuned into the sound Kagome's feet gliding through the grass making her movements sound as if the wind was blowing against the green blades of grass. His eyes quickly shot back to the half breed that stood in front of him, growling and baring his fangs.

Sesshomaru huffed at the pathetic creature in front of him. He grabbed the hilt of his deadly sword that rested against his hip as the animal in front of him charged with the intent to kill. He tugged out his sword and swung the mighty blade down towards the half breed.

Inuyasha snarled as he flexed his claws smirking as he watched the blade come down towards him. He snapped his mighty jaw as his right claw swiped at the blade before his left claw swiped at Sesshomaru's unarmed stomach. Inuyasha smirked as he felt the warmth of liquid crimson touch his claws. His eyes turned to the girl that threatened him moments before, catching her in his sight as she punched his love. His ears pinned back against his skull as he raced forward towards the enraged female that threatened Kikyo.

Sesshomaru grabbed his stomach letting loose a growl of pain. His eyes flashed red as he spun to catch the sight of the half breed. He placed his sword back into the sheath before sprinting forward towards Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she landed another punch to the offending girls jaw. Her fist were coated with her pink aura that pulsated when they connected with flesh. Her eyes stared at the burn marks that were left on the undead woman's face as the aftermath of her punches. Kagome moved to release a punch once more only to loose her breath as someone slammed into her, bringing her to the dirt. She gasped as she felt the being fall onto her crushing her lungs with the pressure. Her red eyes switched to sapphire as her head slammed against the ground causing a slight gash appear on the back of her skull.

Inuyasha raised his hand to slash at the girl's tiny face before being flung away from her by a punch to the jaw. Inuyasha grunted as his body slammed into the ground and skidded into a tree. His red eyes glared at the mighty lord that stood over his love ready to kill anyone that came to close. He inhaled the fresh scent of crimson blood causing his beast to awaken. 'Our mate. They hurt our mate.' His demon growled.

Sesshomaru looked down at his love growing angry as his demon stare met with tear filled sapphire. Her tiny hands gripped the back of her head that oozed out blood. Her pale skin turned red with the warm droplets that stained her skin before staining the ground. Sesshomaru's body shook with anger before he transformed and let out a mighty roar that shook the earth.

His tail swung from side to side as he crouched down on his front leg ready to attack the half breed that caused his intended mate so much pain. "I will kill you half-breed."

Inuyasha snarled as he shook his head before leaping to his feet. His pearly white fangs stuck out over his bottom lip that was slightly slowly. He flexed his claws before darting towards the angered lord. Sesshomaru snarled as he leaped towards the man that challenged his being.

Kagome moaned as she slowly sat up clutching the back of her skull. The world spun around her as the pain in her skull spread through her limbs. She hissed in pain as she clutched her skull tighter. She felt her insides turn as her head spun in fast circles. Her stomach seemed to flip causing her food that rested in the confines of her tiny belly get pushed out of her stomach and onto the grass. "What's the matter bitch? You don't look so good." Kagome barely registered the faint words that she heard before she felt a kick slam into her stomach causing her to regurgitate once more.

Kagome gasped as her body fell to the side smacking her head against the ground once more causing her head to feel like it shattered into millions of pieces. She screamed out in pain as she felt another kick connect to her contorted stomach. Her eyes filled with water as her limbs seemed to go numb. 'Sesshomaru…help me.' She thought as she continued to feel the fresh bruises form on her pale skin from the flailing kicks to her worn out form.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaw at his half brother crunching a tree in his mouth in the process. He spun to attack once more but froze when he heard his loves cry of pain echo through his ears. His eyes shot to the woman that was beating on his mate. 'Dammit!' He yelled at himself as he leapt towards his intended.

Sesshomaru snarled as his demon speed brought him to Kagome's side leaving Inuyasha to snarl before rushing towards the crowd. Kikyo moved back but remained standing stern as she glared at the lord. Kagome heaved once more as she tried desperately to gain fresh oxygen into her lungs. Inuyasha slid in front of Kikyo growling at the lord in a slightly crouched position. "Kill him." Kikyo spoke as she straightened her back with a smirk plastered on her face.

Kagome's eyes shot open as the words hit her ears followed by the barks and snapping of dogs attacking each other swirled around in her circles of vision. 'No!' She screamed inside her head. Her lungs sharply inhaled as warmth of her remaining aura flared from the bowels of her rapidly beating heart. Her lungs compressed releasing the oxygen out of her body with a mighty scream followed by her aura barrier that expanded out pushing the angered half breed off of her love and into the dead miko.

The simple word 'no' rang through the groups ears before echoing into the confines of the woods. Knickers of the western horses followed the scream with the pounding of hooves coming towards them.

Kikyo shoved the wounded puppet off of her and stumbled to her feet glaring at the strong miko replica in front of her. "I will kill you next time Kagome, but only after you suffer a great loss." She growled flashing her glare towards the large dog at Kagome's side. The undead miko huffed before grabbing the back of Inuyasha's fire rat and disappearing into thin air.

Sesshomaru sniffed his love taking in the scent of pain, blood and fear surrounding her wobbly form. He listened to the heavy sigh that made her body relax. He tensed up as he watched her stumble forward slightly and fall to the ground that was stained in her blood. "Kagome?" He said worriedly as he hastily changed into his human form and joined her side.

"My lord!" A demon called from the distance as the horses grew closer to their location.

Sesshomaru gently touched Kagome's shoulder as he stared at the unconscious girl at his feet. Anger bubbled inside him as he felt his love desperately cling to life. 'They will pay.' His beast growled.

Is Kagome okay? Will Kagome and Sesshomaru still mate in one more night or will Kagome still be unconscious?

Sorry it has taken so long for me to post lately. I have been super busy. And sorry if this chapter sucked one hundred percent balls. I already have three or four essays due next week. Please forgive my late postings. Please Review and tell me if you loved or hated. Don't be shy to tell the truth. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	23. Plan for Disaster

Chapter 22: Plan for disaster

Chapter 22: Plan for disaster

Lightening snapped across the dark sky slamming against the barren landscape that was littered with dead demons and humans alike. Plants were shriveled up as if they suffocated from lack of water and sun. Thunder boomed shaking the loose soot that lay on the rocky floor. The only sign of life was a cockroach that scurried across the ground towards a cave.

Black

That's all there was, was black that filled the massive cave that sat in the side of a mountain that dared to touch the angered sky. "What was that?" A males voice spoke with such hatred and angered it would send shivers through any beings body that heard those three simple words.

"I have discovered that Kagome and Sesshomaru are intended mates." Kikyo spoke with slight annoyance touching her words. He dark brown lifeless stare turned to Inuyasha, who sat against the side of the cave holding his sword to his chest. His red eyed stare never let his mistress out of its sight. "Look at something else half-breed." She snapped showing her anger that she had held inside her clay cocoon.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side pricking his ears forward while he continued to stare at her. "I am still speaking to you." The venomous male voice spoke with a hint of anger from Kikyo's lack of interest in talking to him.

Kikyo shot her glare to the man that remained in the shadows of the cave. "Then continue." She snapped. She froze not even a second after her out burst. A slimy tentacle shot out from the darkness and wrapped around her tiny throat. The mans eyes shined in the shadows as he took a step out into the tiny bit of light that touched the darkness thanks to the one torch against the wall.

"Watch your tongue woman." Naraku spoke warningly as he tightened his grip on the woman before throwing her against the wall. Kikyo gasped for air touching her bruised neck while her wide eyes turned to her only guardian. Inuyasha remained in his spot against the wall watching the undead woman suffer her consequences. His red orbs never letting the woman out of his sight as Naraku's tentacle wrapped around her waist. "Now tell me what else happened?" He demanded gripping her waist tighter with his tentacle. "Remember your miko powers don't work down here because of how close you are to hell."

Kikyo hissed in pain causing her dry eyes to water slightly. "Kagome is unconscious from are attack. Sesshomaru isn't wounded at all though." Kikyo said quickly before the tentacle released her, causing her to hit her rump against the cold rock ground.

"That is where you are wrong miko." Naraku spoke sliding his body back into the shadows. "Sesshomaru is already connected to the girl. When the girl is hurt he is hurt and when the Sesshomaru is hurt he doesn't think as straight as he usually does." Naraku seemed to speak in a riddle.

"I don't understand." Kikyo spoke from the floor still staring into the shadows.

"Attack the castle and the kill Kagome. Was she is killed Sesshomaru will fall." Naraku stated with a wide grin that gleamed in the darkness.

"We have done as much as we can. But she has gotten to much trauma to the brain. We are unsure when she will awaken milord." The elder woman spoke from outside the infirmary room.

Sesshomaru strode into the room and froze when his eyes landed on his pale mate that was covered in bandages. The tiny room reeked of Kagome's blood that was staining her fresh bandages. His feet moved slowly over to her bedside never letting his gaze leave her wounded face. "Kagome…" He whispered as his clawed hands gently touched her face. "…my love." He leaned down slightly and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before placing his forehead against her gently. "Please come back." He whispered against her skin before placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

What is going to happen to are perfect pair?

HAHAHA I added another chapter. I am very proud of myself. Sorry if it sucked. PLEASSE REVIEW!!


	24. Sadness Vs Love

Chapter 23: Sadness vs

Chapter 23: Sadness vs. Love

Rain tapped against the sturdy roof of the stone castle that stood proudly on top of a hill in the center of the western lands. An ominous cloud loomed over the castle casting it into the shadows. The horses remained locked up in their stalls making valley seem void of life.

The torches inside the quiet castle flickered in the darkness that loomed through out the hallways. Rin walked up the stairs with her head down, releasing a tiny sigh from her lips. Shippo walked along her side never letting her red eyes look away from the marble flooring. Dried up tears' stained his pale cheeks as he slowly moved up the steps one by one.

Rin's puffy orbs looked up at Kagome's cherry wood door as they walked by the door for the millionth time today. She sniffed as fresh tears dripped down her skin. Her eyes turned back towards the ground as she walked towards her room with her beloved friend at her side.

The tiny cherry wood door creaked open as the mighty demon lord stepped into the hallway. He released a heavy sigh that pulled weighed him down as he slowly closed the door behind him. His golden eyes that once sparkled had become a dim mustard yellow. His hand tightened around the door knob wishing to not leave his love's side. He felt the pressure in his gut once more that told himself he had to relieve himself. He turned and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway leaving his love where he left her.

Inside Kagome's large luxurious room you could smell old blood. Kagome lay unconscious in her bed under her sheets to protect her from the slightly cold breeze that floated through the window. Her wounds were fully healed thanks to her powers and the help of her lover's saliva. Her skin remained pale against the tiny black sheet that covered her naked form.

Her black haired was sprawled out on her red pillow moving slightly with the little breeze that floated through her window. Her thin black sheet moved up and down with the tiny lungs that pushed against her slim body. She moaned as her head moved to the side for the first time in the past 19 hours since her attack. A slight glow flickered from her forehead causing her eyebrows to knit in her unconscious state.

Inside Kagome's Mind

Darkness wrapped around her naked floating form. "Sesshomaru?" Her lips whispered into the black abyss.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru growled as his hand gripped his throbbing forehead. Light shined through his hand as he felt his moon tattoo seem to burn against his skin. He stumbled into the hallway feeling the urge to rip anything to shreds. "Sesshomaru?" He heard someone whisper into the stale air.

His eyes snapped open showing anger as his name rang through his ears. His dull eyes glared up and down the hallway trying to find the culprit but to no avail. "Sesshomaru?" The whisper sang through the air with the feminine tint.

He sniffed the air letting loose a growl of anger towards who ever wished to play a game with him. He pulled his hand away from his forehead letting the vibrant glow release into the hall. The burning sensation against his skin seemed to cool against the air. A breeze swooped into the hallway carrying the lovely scent of lilacs and roses tinted with the scent of old blood. 'Kagome?' He head screamed as he ran to her door. His hand quickly ripped the door open almost relieving it of its hinges. "Kagome?"

The said girl tossed and turned under her blankets with a purple half moon shaped glow shining brightly against her forehead. "Sesshomaru?" her voice called out through her semi-conscious state. Her sheet gripped against her sweating skin trying to cover the best it could as her legs thrashed about.

With two quick strides to his loves side Sesshomaru gripped one of Kagome's hands while his other hand touched her cold cheek. "Kagome?" He whispered to her as he planted a loving kiss against her half-moon tattoo that glowed against her pale skin. Her body instantly froze causing her body to release a moan against his throat.

Inside Kagome's mind.

Light erupted around her as warmth attacked her skin. Kagome's brilliant blue eyes sparkled n the light as her wavy locks flew in every direction. A smile played her rose colored lips as the heat built up in her veins. "My love." Her lips whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at her lips that brightened in color. He moistened his slightly dry lips with his tongue while his eyes stared at her plump lips. His face moved closer to hers before planting a loving kiss on her lips. He felt warmth flow through him as sparks seemed to fly around them. His thumb rubbed her cheek feeling her heat touch his skin. Her chest touched his as her lungs slowly inhaled his wonderful scent. His lips slowly pulled away from hers as his eyes fluttered open to be met with brilliant blue. "My love." He whispered to her as he placed his glowing mark on his forehead against hers.

"My love." She whispered as she rubbed her nose against his. "I am ready."

Ah true love. So cute. What did Kagome mean by 'I am ready? Ready for what? You'll find out soon. Warning: the next chapter is rated M for a reason. It will sexually orientated. Please read if you are old enough. Thank you!

Sorry it has taken so long. A million essay's and I just had my mid term exams of the semester. I also am not having much luck this year with my family being healthy. Both my parents have been in the hospital within the past 3 months. So it might take a little longer to post some chapters. Please forgive me. I love all the people that have been taking time out of their day to review this story. And thank you to all of my loyal readers for sticking with me. Please review and hang in their for me with all my delayed post. I am NOT giving up on this story. I love it to much : ) PLEASE REVIEW!!


	25. Tsukihana Lake Part 1

Chapter 24: Tsukihana Lake Part 1

Kagome stretched her sore muscles as she rolled out of her bed with a jaw cracking yawn. A shiver traveled down her spine as the cold breeze touched her naked flesh. Her arms immediately retracted and wrapped around her chest as her eyes became slightly wide from the sudden knowledge of her nudity. "Where are my clothes?" She asked worriedly as she yanked her blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her skinny form. Sesshomaru smirked before turning towards her dresser hiding the emotion that had suddenly appeared on his handsome face. "Did you just smile?" She asked curiously with a puzzlement plastered to her face.

"No." His emotionless voice stated simply as he grabbed some silk cloth from her dresser.

"Yes you did." She stated her mouth still seemingly dislocated from her face.

"It's rude to have your mouth hanging open." He stated keeping his back towards her as he continued his search through her clothes.

Her mouth snapped shut as her eyes narrowed on the back of his head. "Well maybe if you showed some emotion I won't be as surprised." She retorted with a huff. She snapped her head to sighed and gasped as her eyes stared into the deep depths of dazzling gold. Her feet tripped over each other as she took a step away from the man that appeared in front of her. Warm arms wrapped around her causing skin to touch heated skin. Her dazzling blue eyes never left the sun shining gold. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered under her breath as she felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach crumble into nothingness.

She sharply inhaled as his lips connected with hers. Her eyes widened before slowly closing as she deepened the kiss. Her body felt like it floated in the clouds as she felt his hands grip her tighter to his cold armor covered chest. Her arms came up and wrapped around the back of his head bringing his head closer to hers. Her tiny fingers played with his thin silver locks as she moaned against his lips.

Sesshomaru growled, purred, as he felt a chill travel down his spine giving the mighty lord goose bumps for the first time. He slowly pulled away and stared at the dazed miko in his arms. "Is that enough passion?" Kagome smiled as her hands slowly slid from the back of his head to his cheeks. Her finger tips fluttered over his skin taking in his features through touch while her eyes remained on his. She felt her body come back to earth as he gently placed her feet against the ground. "Get changed. I want to take you some where." His said before placing a warm kiss on her forehead.

Kagome nodded and dropped the blanket, ignoring Sesshomaru's presence while quickly tugging on clothes. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her naked form rummage through her open dresser. His ears twitched slightly listening to the sweet hum of his goddess's vocals. Her hands twirled in her hair into a neat bun after tying her kimono with ease. She spun on the balls of her feet and beamed her smile towards her love. "Where too?"

He walked up to her and wrapped his protective arms around her. "It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her delicate spine. He slowly inhaled her sweet scent of lavender that he found so addicting. His beast rumbled from inside him as her scent encircled them. Kagome gasped as her feet left the floor, feeling herself being scooped up like a bride after her wedding. "Let's go." Sesshomaru stated with a husky voice.

Kagome yelped and wrapped her arms tightly around Sesshomaru's neck as he leapt out the window towards the ground. Her body shook when they touched the ground gracefully. "I'm not used to that anymore." She giggled as he gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Get used to it." Sesshomaru said simply before walking towards the stables.

Kagome followed along side the mighty lord staring at his, once again, emotionless face. "Sess…"

"Kagome?" She heard her name being gasped from the barn.

Kagome stopped and turned toward the person's voice only to loose her breath as she was caught in an intense hug. "Ray" she gasped out barely able to breath. "Can't…br…eath."

A low growl was heard from behind Kagome causing his grip on her to instantly release. Kagome coughed a couple times before smiling up at the two men that were in a glaring contest. "It's nice to see you to Ray." She said to her trainer before turning to Sesshomaru. "Let's go." She said tugging on the man's arm. Her worried smile quickly disappeared as she felt her lover's arms tense in her grip. "Sesshomaru?"

"Do not touch what is mine ever again." He growled with his eyes glowing blood red.

Kagome gulped and gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve with her tiny hand. "Sesshy?" She said slightly worried.

A horse nickered in the back ground of the thick atmosphere that surrounded them. Ray's glare remained locked with Sesshomaru's ice cold orbs. Kagome gripped her loves clothes tighter getting ready for a fight to begin. "RAY!" Elion's voice screamed through the valley towards the castle.

Ray looked over his shoulder and stared at his sister that was standing by the door. A tall red headed female stood in the doorway of the castle right next to the loyal maid. Ray turned towards Kagome, "I'm happy you are okay," He whispered before running towards the castle.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that had slowly wrapped her body around his arm. "Shall we continue?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled gripping his arm tighter. "I love you." She whispered rubbing her face into the silky cloth that covered his body.

Sesshomaru started to walk once more towards the fence pulling a cuddling girl along his side. "Let go for a few seconds." He stated staring down at her.

Kagome released her iron grip around his arm and watched with a blank stare as he leapt over the wooden fence into the horse coral. Her face brightened as she watched him transform into the fluffy dog demon. She immediately climbed over the fence and ran to him wrapping her arms around his leg once again. Sesshomaru's cold nose nudged her shoulder shooting a glance to his shoulder as he crouched down.

The silky fur rubbed against her skin as she climbed aboard the mighty beast. Her arms wrapped around his neck while she snuggled into the fur. She felt wind soar across her skin as his muscle flexed and relaxed while he moved. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed into his fur. Sleep raked her body as the journey began towards the lake.

*

Kagome's eyes squeezed together as she felt something warm and moist touch her forehead, causing her to wake from her deep slumber. Her eye lids slowly opened to stare at the man that held her bridle style. Her lips curved into a delicate smile as she found herself lost in her loves eyes. "We are here." He stated simply.

Kagome's eyes widened before she looked around to find herself surrounded by trees and bushes. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she took in the site of darkness and woods. "I thought we were going to Tsukihana Lake." She looked back at her love with confusion swirling within her sapphire orbs. Her eyes widened when she saw the little smirk that played his lips. Her hand slowly came up and touched his face gently. His smirk slowly turned into the first smile that he ever wore upon his face. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice gently whispered as she felt his arms pull her closer to him.

He lowered his head into her neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "Hold on to me." He whispered into her ear, causing shivers to travel down her spine. He felt her arms gently wrap around his neck before he leapt into the sky. "Look." He whispered once more before pulling his head away from her to see for himself.

She gasped at the site of the glorious lake. The full moon beamed its glorious light onto the crystal surface of the large lake. The stars danced across the dark sky sending more light onto the beautiful clearing. A gentle fog rolled across the surface of the lake and into the glistening grass that swayed in the breeze. White flowers bloomed in the moonlight on the north side of the lake. Pink roses and yellow daffodils spotted the grassy surrounding of the lake realizing their tantalizing scent into the wind.

Kagome's mind seemed to stop at the sight of enchanting lake. Sesshomaru landed softly on the edge of the cute water. He gently placed Kagome's feet on the ground, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. His eyes remained glued on the baffled girl. "Well…what do you think?"

Sesshomaru's face turned to shock as he witnessed the girl spin so quickly he could barely register her movement. "It's gorgeous…no it's amazing…no…there are no words that can define the beauty." She stuttered with her words, obviously flabbergasted with the beauty of nature. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as she hugged him close to her body. "I love it almost as much as I love you." She whispered into his chest. Warmth wrapped around her making her body relax into his arms. She giggled as she felt her body shake from the low rumble in his chest before his voice released a throaty growl of approval. "Mine." He stated

Kagome looked up at his face moistening her lips with her tongue. "I will always be yours." Heated lips crashed against hers as muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame holding her in place.

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. And I know I warned everyone about this chapter but it is actually the next chapter that I am putting the warning on. Once again I am sorry about the wait. I have been very busy with college and my boyfriend along with having the worst writer's block of my life. Please review. I'm sorry if the middle of this chapter sucks it's where I received my writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	26. Tsukihana Lake Part 2

Chapter 25: Tsukihana Lake Part 2

Kagome moaned against his luscious lips causing her aura to flare and clash against his. Pink verses blue. Her hands tried desperately to touch his warm skin as the aggressively ripped at his clothes. Her hands shook as her long nails ripped the silk fabric. Her mouth opened against his as she felt the push of her lovers tongue against her swollen lips.

Sparks sprayed as demon and holy power attacked each other. The booms from the power vibrated the earth making ripples scatter across the quiet lake. The auras grew slamming into each other once more. The two lovers ignored the massive boom that caused the earth to crack under their feet. The fresh dew that touched the vibrant green grass flew into the air around them, sparkling in the moon light. As the fresh drops rained back onto the grass pink and blue danced around the strongest beings that walked on the planet. Kagome slowly pulled away from the lust filled kiss and smiled at the man that held her. She felt her power ripple against her skin as she stared into the golden orbs that only showed love. Her arms slowly released his neck to place her hands gently on her lover's chest.

Sapphire remained locked with gold as her power tingled at her finger tips. Her tiny feet rose to her toes as she placed a warming kiss against his lips releasing the warmth of her power into his body. Sesshomaru gasped against her lips as the heat from her power flowed through his veins. His eyes widened as he felt the heat build up on his shoulder that held no arm. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at the newly formed arm. "What did you do?"

Kagome smiled and placed her hands on his new arm. "I thought my mate would want his arm back."

He stared down at the hand that tingled from the warmth of her tiny fingers. Kagome squeaked as she felt her body slam against his in a tight hug. He rubbed his cheek in her hair before placing a warm kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you."

Kagome blushed against his chest, unable to move in his iron grip. "I'll do anything to make you happy." She stated trying to hide her blush in his slightly ripped clothing. She raised her head to stare at his face as he pushed her away. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at her lovers emotionally filled features. "Sess…"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers lightly before resting his forehead against hers. "You are the only one that has ever shown me any form of love. You are the only one has ever cared for me." He pulled her closer to his chest once more pressing his lips to hers. His hands traveled down her frame while his demon awoke.

Kagome's hands fumbled with his clothes once more, pulling off his armor. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as her tiny arms threw his armor with ease to the side. A crater was made underneath the intense weight of the armor. 'The mate mark is already giving her power and we haven't even mated yet.' He thought before her warm hands touched his smooth skin.

His hands rummaged with her clothes trying to untie that expensive cloth. With a swift flick of his wrist he untied the simple kimono and felt the cloth float to the ground. A cold breeze floated across the lake touching there heated skin that seemed to mold together as they fell onto the luscious grass.

Moans escaped their mouths from their loving touches. Sweat touched their heated skin as they moved with each other. The loud moan of their names echoed across the lake as came with one another becoming whole, becoming stronger, becoming…unbeatable.

Sorry about such a short chapter once again. This chapter is not what I wished it to be. I wished to give more lemons limes which ever you choose. But a parent had sent me a note stating that their child has been reading my story and wishes for me not to write what I wished to write. For any one who is to young to ready this story DON'T READ IT!!! It is rated M for a reason. Now that I got my scolding out of the way. (sigh) Sadly this story is coming to an end and I already have another one in mind. I will post the summary next chapter. And for now please review and I'm sorry about the inconvenience.


	27. Beginning of War

Chapter 26: Beginning of the war

Sesshomaru lay in the luscious grass, his nose nuzzled against is mate's cheek while his golden eyes glistened in the light of the dimming stars and disappearing moon. Kagome lay asleep on top of his chest keeping the warmth of their activities to themselves. Her sweaty hair stuck to her back while her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Her slow quiet breathes calmed him as he lay running his fingers through her silky wet hair.

A cool breeze floated across Kagome's nude back sending a shiver down her spine. Desperate for warmth she hummed quietly while she attempted to cuddle closer to his naked warmth. "I love you." She whispered between them running her fingers delicately over his chest, causing goose bumps to touch his skin. Her smile spread across her lips as she felt his warm lips touch the pink crescent moon now tattooed onto her skin permanently.

Her eyes looked up at his feeling the love and lust radiate from him with the simple exchange of stares. Another breeze tickled her skin causing her shiver to radiate between them. Sesshomaru's lust fill eyes instantly turned to worry. Kagome's smile brightened as her fingers touched his cheek gently. "I'm fine." She assured him.

"This Sesshomaru's mate will not be cold." He stated sitting up with one arm holding her warm body against his.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously trying to peer once again into his never before seen emotions.

"Back to the castle, we need a bath." He stated planting her gracefully on her feet before grabbing their clothes off the ground. He turned to his love and smirked when he came face to face with a cherry red goddess before him. "Put these back on."

She quickly grabbed the clothes and yanked them on before he finished pulling on his pants. She sighed and slouched against a tree before watching Sesshomaru finish clasping his armor over his clothes. "Ready?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste. His eyes stared deep into hers before placing a tender kiss against her swollen lips. "No this Sesshomaru is ready." He said taking a few steps back away from her. His eyes flashed a dangerous red before his body turned into the glorious snow white demon of the western lands.

Kagome smiled and stepped up to his giant leg that was covered in silky fur. Her hands tenderly stroked the delicate hairs before turning her bright smile towards the black nose that nudged her side gently. "I'm going." She giggled before placing a gentle kiss on his nose. Her hands gently gripped his hair and hoisted herself onto his back. His fur tickled her skin as she laid her head on his neck. Her thighs tightened around his neck as she felt his muscles expand and contract underneath her as he leapt into the air. The cool air touched her milky skin pulling her into a whirling vortex behind her. She giggled as he leapt over a tree landing gracefully in a rainbow field of flowers. Pedals scattered around them making a there scent engulf them.

Kagome gripped a small patch of fur as Sesshomaru leapt into the air as if trying to touch the moon in the process. Her stomach plummeted to her feet before rocketing into her throat as they fell towards the ground growing closer and closer to the castle. Her eyes sparkled at the site of the full moon slowly disappearing behind the magnificent stone built castle. 'This is my new home.' She thought brightening her smile even more at the thought of living with Sesshomaru for the rest of her life.

His massive paws touched the ground gracefully, barely making a sound as he landed. His crimson red eyes looked over his shoulder towards the emotionally filled girl. He felt her happiness radiate off of her through their mating mark. He looked ahead once more towards the castle slowly starting their walk home, trying to savior the alone time together.

Sesshomaru quietly walked over the delicate wooden fence that held the riled horses within the field. He closed his eyes as he slowly inhaled the scent of this love that made his stomach flip flop and his heart skip. He froze when the scent of anger hit him before he heard his mate gasp. A low growl rumbled from his chest as he looked towards the barn to see Ray standing next to the barn. His eyes red eyes glared at his lord while he stood next to the barn with only his baggy pants. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's fur tighter while she stared at the angered man. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Get off." Sesshomaru stated as he turned towards the angered demon.

"Kagome!" Elion screamed from the back entrance of the castle.

Kagome slid down her lovers shoulder and touched the ground. Her face was filled with worry as she stared at her mates glaring orbs. "What's going on?" She asked her emotions flooding through their mark.

Sesshomaru kept his stare glued to the challenging demon before him. "Go to her now." He barked.

Kagome closed her eyes and towards the open arms of her trainer maid. Her body shook with worry as she looked up from her friends shoulder to stare at the battle that was about to ensue. "Ray is challenging Sesshomaru to take you as his mate." Elion said keeping her eyes on the two demons that glared at each other. Kagome looked up at her in confusion. 'Why me?' She thought. "The girl that was here when you left was Ray's mate. She found out about you. She left him and now Ray has no one left but you. He'll fight to have want he needs."

Kagome couldn't help but ask the question that was racing through her mind. "Why me?"

Elion glanced down at her then back towards the two demons. "You are the strongest human I have ever met Kagome. When it comes to mating demons want to mate with the strongest female. Lord Sesshomaru, one of the strongest demons on this planet, claimed you, making you strong along with making you become number one on every male demons mating list. Lord Sesshomaru must protect you from other male demons. If he is to loose you he will die from the breaking of the bond, his pups will be murdered by the winning male and you will be forced to mate the winner."

Kagome looked over at her mate horror covering her face. "Tell them to stop. I don't want anyone fighting." She said frantically.

"It is to late Kagome. Ray has already challenged him." Elion said trying desperately to hide the sadness that squeaked her voice. Tears flooded down her face with the knowledge that this was the last time she was going to see her brother alive.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru changed back to his human form and pulled out his mighty Tsiega. Tears rolled down her face before she screamed as the two demons disappeared as they entered the battle. Kagome wiggled and squirmed in the tight grasp of her maid trying desperately to break free. 'Sesshomaru…please…be safe.' She thought as she squirmed free of Elion's grasp. Her feet touched the ground letting loose a jolt of purification into her toes as she bolted forward, giving her an extra push. "STOP!" She screamed as she reached the barn where the two males had stood before.

Storm nickered from the fence while the other horses galloped through the field in utter distress. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the two clashing males followed by loud boom that shook the earth. "Kagome!" She heard her maid call her in the distance. "I need to get their attention." Kagome stated as she jumped the fence to join her loving animal's side.

Storm stomped his foot as Kagome leapt onto his back and raced off towards the massive boom that exploded within the forest. "Let's do this boy." She said kicking the stallion's side. Storm leapt forward racing away from the urging legs. His forehand tightened before leaping over the fence and into the woods leaving an angered Elion calling for them to return. 'Sesshomaru!' She screamed in her mind as she dodged trees in search of her mate. Frustration tickled her mating mark as she grew closer and closer to the battle.

Kagome squeezed her legs tighter pushing the animal to its limits. "Come on boy." She said leaning forward slightly. Her eyes worked as they bolted from side to side trying to catch any sign of the fighting males. 'Sesshomaru!'

Another explosion blew trees out of the ground as the males clashed once more. Storm skidded to s stop at the edge of the circle of destruction. Kagome looked out across the cloud just barely making out the two figures in the center. Kagome nudged her horse further trying to catch a glimpse of the two men. Her eyes widened as one being fell to the ground bringing up dirt as the dead weight slammed against the ground. Her heart stopped as her throat constricted. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she stared at the obvious victor of the short battle. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered hesitantly into the cloud of dust.

The figure slowly turned towards only emitting crimson red orbs. Kagome slid off the safety of her horse as she walked towards the victor. Her eyes remained locked with the hidden victor. "Sesshomaru?" She cried in a quiet question.

"Kagome?" She heard the husky voice of her lover roll from the victors tongue. Tears stained her pale cheeks as her body trembled from where she stood. She watched as he slowly extended his hand out to her. Kagome's arm trembled as she slowly extended her hand out to her lover.

Storm nickered as he reared from her side and kicked out at the hand held out to her. Kagome's eyes widened as the hand turned into a tentacle. A scream of terror explode from her tiny body as Storm kicked out once more before a tentacle wrapped around his barrel. The horse squealed as the strong octopus like arm picked him up and threw him deep into the woods. Kagome stepped back only to trip over a hidden stick. "Naraku?" She breathed as she stared at the changing figure before her.

"Yours truly Western Mistress." Naraku stated as the cloud of smoke settled around her.

Kagome scrambled to her feet making sure never remove her stare from the crazed demon before her. "You are trespassing leave now." She snapped taking a few more steps back.

"Not for long." He laughed.

Her mate mark burned with anger as she felt her mate closing in on her position. 'Sesshomaru. Please…be careful.' She thought as a tentacle came down towards her. She closed her eyes and released a scream once more before the tentacle slammed against her fragile frame.

CRACK.

A deafening scream shook the planet.

Sorry it has taken so long to write this. I have been very busy with finals which are now done thank god. But not just school has been holding me back from posting. My internet on my computer is now choosing when it wants to work and when it doesn't. I am working on getting that fixed. But anyways…besides me trying to apologize for the long a** wait.

What just happened? Is Kagome okay? Where the hell is Sesshomaru? And the infamous question. What the hell is going on? Dang there are a lot of questions. And they will all be answered soon. (If the stupid computer will let me. Sorry again.) Please stay tuned in for the next chapter. Will Kagome and Sesshomaru be able to see each other again? There will be a lot of twist in turns in the next chapter it will not be what you expect.

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you!!!


	28. Destruction

Chapter 27: Destruction

Sesshomaru stopped to cover his ears as the scream of pain and terror exploded around him. His mate mark had burned his skin before it went cold freezing over the burn. 'No,' he thought as he took off towards his mate.

Dust encased the flattened area with Naraku sitting in the middle. His glistening smirk turned towards the angered lord that just entered his arena. Kagome lay in front of him motionless with an obvious broken leg. Blood rolled out of the open gash on her forehead into the dust. Ray lay ripped in half on the other side of Kagome with his eyes open wide from shock and terror.

Sesshomaru's body shook as he stared at his wounded mate. His jaw snapped as he lunged towards the offensive demon. His muscles rippled as he moved across the dust slamming into the demon with full force. Naraku slid across the earth pain rippling through him. Sesshomaru stood over his mate growling. His nose inhaled the scent around her tiny form. _Death_. The slowly invading smell of death trickled across her skin. His eyes shot down to look at her watching her skin turn pale as her soul slowly started to slip out of its cocoon.

His attention was quickly snapped back to the demon that threatened his land. He slowly leaned back pointing his muzzle towards the sky releasing a deafening howl of pain and anger towards the moon. His wolfish cry exploded across the planet shaking the planet. Howls of the same pain and anger echoed back to the newly created clearing. Sesshomaru released a venomous growl as his blood red eyes glared at the being before him. The earth shook and cracked in front of the mighty western lord sucking in the torched dust to the depths of hell.

Sesshomaru's nails dug into the ground as a bark exploded from his chest making the earth tremble and crack more. Naraku watched with curiosity as the cracks ran towards him destroying the ground under his tentacles. "Now!" Naraku snapped before transforming back to his formal self.

A blur of silver and red raced by the demanding demon to the center of the arena. Sesshomaru's snarl turned to a smirk at the sight of his treacherous half brother. He transformed back into his himself and drew his Tsiega. "Die." He commanded pointing the mighty blade towards the two demons and the newly entered miko. The earth exploded in front of him releasing massive ghost like dogs from hell. The dogs streamed out of the cracks charging towards the offending beings.

Sesshomaru smirked and sheathed his sword before pulling out the second in his arsenal. He spun on the balls of his feet towards his mate that lay before him on the edge of death. He swiped the blade across her body before placing it back against his waist. He muscles tightened before turning back towards the fight. His smirk still played his lips as he watched the dogs taking tiny bites out of the half breed and gain up on the miko that tried desperately to protect her lord. Shots of miko power went from dog to dog only to have two others take there buddies place. Sesshomaru crossed his arms in front of his chest laughing inside his head as he watched his followers kill everything that threatened his mate and land.

"Kill them." He growled out while his eyes flashed a dangerous blood red color. "Now."

The earth shook once more as the see thru dogs growled, snapped and moved for the life ending attack. A howl screeched from the cracks with in the earth before and explosion shook the planet. A large black dog leapt out of the newly formed crater landing before Naraku. The massive demon dog was covered in large gapes of its fur showing the muscle and bone that made its form. His red eyes held anger with in the deep depths of its black pupils. Its yellowish teeth shined as it growled making the ghost dogs return to its side. "Meet this Sesshomaru's pet Felpaw. Now kill them for threatening what is this Sesshomaru's."

The mighty dog barked releasing its ghost dogs onto the three before them. Inuyasha stumbled in front of Kikyo who stood trembling in front of Naraku. Blood dripped down his skin as he stood in the way of the charging dogs. The 10 ghost dogs barked and snapped as they lunged towards the half demon ripping him to pieces before moving to the next offender in line. Kikyo quickly put up a pink miko barrier around her and her lord, closing her eyes as the dogs slammed against the barrier.

Sesshomaru scowled at the sight of his ghost dogs falling back and charge once more towards the unbreakable barrier. 'Annoying.' He thought as he watched his dogs slam against barrier while Felpaw waited for the right moment to move towards the demon lord that lay hidden within the barrier. 'Let me.' He heard a voice whisper within his brain. He turned towards the girl that was struggling to her feet. Kagome gasped from the sudden burst of pain that exploded from her leg. She stumbled into her lovers chest gripping his clothes before she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her by the waist and held her close to his side. "You are too weak. Let this Sesshomaru take care of these nuisances once and for all."

'You need me to break the barrier.' She whispered into his mind once more not allowing herself to waste her precious breath on bickering. She braced herself against his chest as she slowly sat up on her good leg. She winced as she felt her brain crumple from the concussion and gash that trickled fresh blood down the side of her face. Her left eye remained swollen closed as she stared at the fight before her. Her right eyes landed on the dead half breed in the center with a pink aura encasing the remaining threat.

A ping hit her hurt at the sight of her dead friend. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' She cried in her head before turning her much needed attention to the never before scene dogs in front of her. Kagome slowly inhaled drawing the little bit of miko power that was contained within her. Her hands slowly released the warm cloth of her mate. Her eye slowly slid closed while her hands moved in front of her as if she was about to release an invisible arrow from an invisible bow.

Her blue aura tingled within her veins as it moved to make that shape she desired. Her hands tightened around the newly formed bow and arrow. "Follow…behind." She whispered releasing the air that was held within her tiny abused frame. The arrow sang as it whizzed through the air towards Kikyo who hid behind the barrier with a cocky smirk placed on her untouched face. Kagome gasped for air as the air hit its target breaking the shield letting the vicious dogs finish the wrapped his arms around Kagome as she slid to the ground falling into unconsciousness.

A scream of terror echoed to his ears making Sesshomaru's attention go from Kagome to the now dead priestess. Naraku growled in frustration before disappearing into the shadows.

Sorry these are taking so long to do. My computer is still on the fritz with the internet. Sometimes it doesn't like to connect to the internet and sometimes it does. It's annoying. Well anyways. It is coming down to two more chapters. That's it. I hope you like this one. I already started on my next story. I have a poll up that I hope you guys don't mind answering for me. I just want to know if you guys like the summary of the story or not. Well here goes the questions: Where is Naraku? Will Kagome be okay? Now to just clarify Kikyo and Inuyasha are dead and aren't coming back sorry for who ever I disappointed with that one. I was going to save Inuyasha but I was lost with how. Please review and answer my poll question if you can. I'll try to update soon.


	29. Strength

Chapter 28: Strength

_Kagome_.

A quiet moan echoed after its owners name into the darkness.

_Kagome_.

Dull sapphire orbs slowly opened into the dark confines of her unconscious mind. The quiet whisper of her name echoed around her mind as she slowly looked around. Her snow white skin was pale against the darkness as she floated around her subconscious mind. Her naked form trembled in the cold as her eyes tried to focus.

_Kagome_. The voice whispered once more making the said person's eyes widen.

Her pupils shrunk as the frigid cold turned to scolding hot. She moved cracking her bones and muscles as her body complained of the movements. "Where?"

_Strength_

Kagome turned in the darkness looking for the voice that spoke to her.

_Protect_

Her eyes zeroed in on the flicker of light that hid deep in the darkness seeming to beg her to let it free. She crawled towards the light making her muscles tighten in discouragement. The light called her name once more before it flickered in encouragement. _Come_, it sang.

Kagome stared and watched the light flicker more as she moved towards it as it seemed the pressure from her muscles seemed to double ten fold. _Strength Kagome_. Her hands pushed against the darkness as she stumbled to her bare feet, taking timid steps towards the flashing light that longed for her.

The light flashed before dimming making Kagome freeze in place. Sesshomaru's pained face flashed in front of her followed by a brilliant picture of a sleep black and silver haired hanyou baby. The heat that covered her skin rushed to her burning mate mark on her forehead. "Sesshomaru." Her voice weakly called as her hands grabbed at the burn trying to get rid of the pain desperately.

Strength. The voice whispered from the dimming light.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the quick flashes of her lovers face come and go in front of her. "I…must be…strong."

Darkness turned to red as the pictures of lover switched to destruction and death. Naraku stood over Sesshomaru's dead body smirking evilly down at the creature under his feet. "NO!" Kagome screamed jumping to her feet rushing towards her dead mate. The dimmed light flashed eating up the picture as Kagome swung at the man above her love. Her mate mark glowed against her bare skin as the heat turned to warmth that rippled across her skin. She turned towards the light that beckoned her closer. Her feet touched the black making it ripple under her as if it were dark water. Her naked, pale body started to grow a pinkish color with every step.

_Strength_. The voice stated louder as the light flashed glowing brighter.

Kagome paused in her steps as shiver rushed up her spine. "There you are." An evil taunt rolled from the darkness that covered her. She glared as her body turned defensive. Pain gripped her feet as she was suddenly yanked into the cold depths of the dark water that had been walking on. She gasped sucking in air before her head became submerged. Her ankle's burned at the vice grip that tugged her further and further into the water away from the light that called desperately to her.

"No." She said releasing her breath in to the water as her aura wrapped around her. Naraku's face rushed towards her from the depths of darkness opening its mouth wide as if to devour her whole. Her cry echoed through the water as her aura flared pushing at the water that sizzled against her barrier. Pink exploded eating black as it scattered across her subconscious.

Pink

White

_You are ready to end this war now child. You have the strength of a demon through your mate mark. You have the strength of the greatest miko. You have the strength to kill the demon that attacks what you love_. The white light spoke sweetly as a brilliant picture of Sesshomaru clutching his black and silver haired child to his chest. Both beings golden orbs watching her with held out hands awaiting her to return to them.

Kagome smiled as she outstretched her pink hand to the man she loved and the child she carries. "I will save you." She whispered as her hands were gripped tightly by her family's outstretched hands.

Sesshomaru glared out the window as lightening crashed against his land once more. His demon dogs held the castle from Naraku's creeping grasp. "Sesshomaru?" He sensitive ears heard the whisper of his mate from her bed.

Warmth wrapped around her the second his name slipped through her lips. His lips crashed against hers with need and worry covering his passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away and stared at the newly shaped eyes that blinked up at him. The sapphire that once glowed from her sockets had changed during her quick healing. Her once blue orbs were now pink with black pupils. "What happened to you?" He asked his thumb gently stroking her skin next to her eyes.

She glanced towards the mirror that rested next to her closet taking in the blue crescent moon on her forehead and midnight black hair. She smiled flashing the canine fangs that came out from under her lips. Her new eyes looked back at the male in front of her smiling up towards him. "I'm ready to finish this war." She stated proudly.

Alright you guys one more chapter left. Hope you guys like this one. Biggest question of all now. Who will win? I have already started another story. Feel free to go to my profile and check it out or look it up and give me reviews on it if you wish. It's called (tapping symbols really really fast) Assassin's Promise. Not sure where this one is going but I like it so far. Please review this chapter. I'm curious on what you guys think. Thank you!!!


	30. The End of Ends

Chapter 29: The End of Ends

A dog howled towards the invisible moon as lightening crashed against the earth scorching the spots that it hit. Streak after streak of lightening zipped to the ground with no sign of thunder following suit. Unending heat sizzled against the ground that was getting beaten mercifully. Sesshomaru walked across the dried up dirt that surrounded his castle instead of the luscious green grass. His eyes narrowed on his mate as she moved around her horse shaking the saddle on her mount that stood proudly next to her. His dark brown eyes watched as the demon lord approached them. "Tell me why you are riding that damn horse instead of me." Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome ignored the question as she smiled at the simple word me instead of his name that usually took its place in the sentences he spoke. "Because."

She stopped as she felt Sesshomaru grip his arm his eyes turning crimson. "WHY?" He growled.

Kagome sighed ignoring the slight tinge of pain in her arm. "You are doing the frontal attack. I am doing the long range. How am I going to do that on your back?"

"This beast won't stand its ground. It will run in fear."

Storm snorted and stomped his foot pinning his ears back n the process. Kagome glared at him yanking her arm out of his grasp. "He will stand. I trust him. We will be fine." Kagome turned her back as she placed her hand on the horses neck soothing him with gentle whispers of comfort. She patted his neck then turned her attention back to the saddle that held her bows and arrows.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as she went to grab her bow. Her eyes turned to their hands then to the worried man next to her. Sesshomaru gasped as the girl that stood next to her horse one second gripped him in iron tight hug the next second. "I love you." She whispered into his ear before placing a butterfly kiss on his neck.

His arms wrapped around her tightly inhaling her perfect scent. "I love you." He whispered back placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He nuzzled his nose into her hair letting his chest rumble in approval. "Please…"

The earth shook under their feet followed by the dogs sudden barks and growls. Kagome quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's face placing her lips against his in a needy kiss. She pulled away leaving him frozen in place while she held his head. "I will be fine." She promised before quickly mounting her loyal horse that now stood at a proud 17'2 hands. Storm stood awaiting his command to move as Sesshomaru joined his pets continued their snarls towards the woods. "Keep them away from the castle." Kagome screamed loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. She strapped her wrist guards around her tiny arms before gripping the reins. Her gentle squeeze made the horse leap forward towards the dogs that had at that moment disappeared in the woods, Sesshomaru leading the pack.

Lightening flew towards the ground sizzling as it flew by her towards the ground. Kagome's black hair whipped behind her head as she raced after her mate. A pink bubble wrapped around the two as they raced towards the end of the war. Her blue eyes narrowed as the dark clouds slowly started to open ahead of her. Demons soared down to the ground attacking the frontal assault, attacking her mate. She growled in anger while her hands gripped the reins tighter.

Storm nickered as he moved faster across the heated earth. Kagome leaned back grabbing her bow and one of the arrows on her back. She slowly inhaled as she cocked the arrow against the bow. She closed her eyes as she aimed towards the demons that flew down towards the earth. 'This will destroy Naraku's frontal.' She thought. Her eyes snapped open showing her new power hidden in the new color. She exhaled releasing her arrow into the air. A smirk played across her face as the arrow engulfed by a vibrant pink and blue aura. The arrow cleared the darkness leaving color in it's wake as it flew into the cloud that had released demons onto the planet. A flash of pink scattered across the sky followed by a screeches of pain. The once dark clouds that covered the sky turned white as dark ask rained on the ground from the burnt demons.

Storm flew through the woods leaping and weaving threw the obstacles between them and the battle. A newly made clearing held ash and darkness as dogs attacked what demons remained from Kagome's perfect attack. Sesshomaru glided across the ground slashing with perfect precision at Naraku that blocked every attack of Sesshomaru's mighty sword. Kagome pulled back on her horse's reins as they entered the field. Her eyes watched as her mate dodged and attacked like a complicated dance of survival.

She quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed towards the demon that threatened her new land. She quickly inhaled then slowly exhaled releasing her arrow towards the dangerous demon. Pink and blue aura engulfed the arrow once more as it flew by the demons making them puff into ash. Naraku held up one of his tentacles that seemed to be made of iron blocking another attack from Sesshomaru's sword. His eyes caught the site of Kagome's attack moving at the last second causing the arrow to hit a tree.

Naraku turned towards the new miko smirking at the site of the newly defined beauty. Sesshomaru moved to attack once more but skidded to a stop as his target disappeared. Storm reared as the aggressive demon appeared in front of him. Kagome leaned forward placing her hand on the horses neck while the other gripped his mane. She closed her eyes as her aura mixed with his. His feet kicked out hitting his hoof against the demons skull shooting Kagome's surging aura into his skull. Naraku snarled as he jumped placing a hand against the horseshoe shaped burn on his forehead.

Kagome cocked another arrow and aimed towards the man in front of her. Naraku quickly rushed towards the horse once more only to be slammed into the ground by an angered black dog. Sesshomaru appeared in front of the angered horse holding his sword in front of him in defense. "Shoot when I move." Sesshomaru stated as he watched his pet snap at the man's head before being thrown away.

Sesshomaru jolted forward swinging his sword at Naraku's neck while his ghost dogs attacked at all sides. Kagome quickly aimed and released holding her breath as the end of war turned to seconds. Plasma like dogs bit at Naraku's appendages while Sesshomaru's sword came down onto Naraku's neck. The swirling arrow flashed as it went through the demons chest bringing a black beating heart out with it.

Everything seemed to freeze as the arrow went into the earth holding the black heart that slowly sizzled and burst into ash. Naraku's head rolled across the ash a shock expression frozen on his face. Sesshomaru stood and watched as the blood stained corpse dropped to the ground. Dogs howled in approval as they disappeared into the cool wind that swept across the battlefield taking away the anger and death with it.

Kagome swung off her horse, her tiny feet landing in the ash from the battle. Black smudges dotted her face from the ash that had rained down on them. Sesshomaru turned towards her watching her stare back. He sheathed his sword his eyes never leaving her with his quick movement. Her frozen face changed to joy as a bright smile stretched across her face before she screamed and ran into her lovers arms. "It's finally over." She cried into his shoulder while her arms gripped his neck. Sesshomaru gripped her against his chest still waiting for the realization of Naraku's death to sink in. "Let's go home." She said pulling away from his shoulder and giving him a quick gentle kiss.

* 1 year later*

Kagome moved closer to the hard warmth that she had grown to love. Her eyes slowly opened to meet her mates golden orbs that stared back. She smiled brightly before she shared her morning kiss that always seemed to brighten her life. They both moaned in complaint as their kiss was interrupted by a cry of loneliness from there child that lay in the crib next to their bed.

THE END!!!! I hope you guys like the story. I tried to make this chapter better than the others. I have started another story that is now up. It is another SesshomaruXKagome fic. It's called Assassin's Promise. Here's a summary if you wish to read it.

Growing up in a mafia family Kagome Higurahi is surrounded by death at only the age of twelve when an assassin enters her home and kills her father, step mother and her beloved brother. Her simple life changed to taking over her fathers spot in the mafia and one goal in life…revenge.

Feel free to go to my profile and reading Assassin's Promise. The second chapter is already up.

Hope you all liked my story.


End file.
